


Трудности роста

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Fluff, Depression, Drunk sexual activity, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Heavy Angst, Masturbation, Mind Games, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Sexual Tension, tokophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей втягивается в запутанные отношения со своим школьным учителем Беном Соло.





	1. please breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [growing pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216184) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



Ей чертовски одиноко. 

Никто не обращает на неё внимания. Опустошённая, она идёт из школы домой, желая посмотреть телек и вздремнуть. Весенний ветерок задувает в окно; в своей спальне она кутается в старое розовое одеяло. Возможно, попозже она встанет и посмотрит телевизор. А может, просто будет спать.

Иногда она бродит по дорожке вдоль канала Эри, желая, чтобы случилось хоть что-нибудь. Это полный отстой, но... Рей кажется, что она разучилась чувствовать. Шагая вдоль покачивающихся сосен и берёз, в мутной воде она замечает каймановых черепах, которые провожают её взглядами. Ей хочется снова начать чувствовать. Она знает наверняка: ей здесь не место. 

Дома делать совершенно нечего. Свернувшись калачиком на розовых простынях, она смотрит Нетфликс, пока дядя Ункар собачится с кем-то из кабельной компании. Грустно. Ей ужасно грустно.

***

— Рей! Туса на набережной!

Одна из её немногих подруг — Роуз — в восторге от предстоящей вечеринки. Сияя, она говорит о том, что там будут По и Финн, но Рей это совершенно побоку. Ей просто... неинтересно. В этом году они заканчивают десятый класс.

Рей пожимает плечами. 

— Пойду домой, наверное, и посмотрю "Голубую кровь". Но напиши мне, если понадоблюсь.

Роуз немного разочарована, но всё же понимает. Они расходятся по классам, словно две разрозненные части, ищущие, куда бы приткнуться.

Они — подруги, но иногда Рей кажется, что у них нет ничего общего. Так кажется многим.

В конце концов, Рей идёт домой, принимает душ и ложится спать. Взяв подушку, она трётся об неё до тех пор, пока не достигает оргазма, о котором не ведала до прошлого года. Как бы там ни было — ей хорошо.

***

В понедельник Роуз сутулится на стуле рядом с ней. Рей смеётся и слушает, как подруга рассказывает о поцелуях с Финном и о том, что переписывалась с ним все выходные. Рей не сволочь, она счастлива, потому что счастлива её подруга; она этого заслуживает.

Роуз вздыхает. 

— Устроим ночёвку на выходных?

— Давай, звучит здорово. — Рей соглашается с удовольствием. Роуз — лучшая компания для проветривания мозгов.

В класс входит их новый учитель, и Рей дрожит, когда встречает взгляд его тёмных глаз. Вот же дерьмо. Чёрт.

Он не улыбается. У него длинное, бледное лицо, большой нос, а губы — нежно-розовые. На нём серый свитер и брюки, и кажется, что ему некомфортно. Рей таращится. Её сердце замирает. Офигеть. Он странно привлекателен, и, похоже, лишь она это понимает.

Рей следит за тем, как мощная рука строчит на доске «Мистер Соло». Он неразговорчив.

— Домашнее задание? — рявкает он.

Его голос глубок, и ей это нравится. Роуз складывает вместе их работы — они изучают домоводство: учатся готовить и делать прочее хозяйственное дерьмо — и отдаёт их Рей. Она поднимается и на цыпочках шагает к их новому гигантскому учителю, который резко выхватывает тетради из её рук. От него хорошо пахнет, каким-то парфюмом.

Мистер Соло буравит её взглядом.

— Спасибо, мисс Ниима.

— Угу.

В её разуме трепещут фантазии о том, как они целуются и обнимаются. Он очень старый. Ему... лет тридцать.

Вернувшись на своё место, она принимается конспектировать его заметки о приготовлении мясного рулета. Мистер Соло... он прекрасен... для старика.


	2. fuck

Проходят дни. Рей отключается. Она угасает, погружаясь в скучные будни старшей школы. Никто не обращает на неё внимания, никто, кроме Бена.

Упс, мистера Соло. Он внимателен к ней.

Роуз болтает с ней во время занятий, но Рей почти не обращает на это внимания. Она наблюдает за его ртом и глазами и изо всех сил пытается вникнуть в суть занятия. Он умеет готовить, убирать и менять подгузники. Хотелось бы и ей научиться всем этим вещам. Тьфу. Рей хочет произвести на него впечатление.

Возможно, она просто больная. Посмотрев через плечо, Рей видит, как он улыбается другим студентам. Ей ведь всего шестнадцать, и она уж точно не представляет для него никакого интереса. Она даже машину водить не умеет. А он такой высокий и красивый; у него широкие плечи, густые чёрные волосы и яркие карие глаза. У него, должно быть, есть девушка.

— Как дела, Рей?

Она напрягается. Мистер Соло стоит позади неё, высокий и тёплый. Сердце Рей забивается в самом горле.

— Хорошо, — бормочет она.

Он смеётся.

— Надеюсь, ребёнок у вас не на подходе, иначе вы не успеете научиться менять подгузники. Позвольте, я помогу.

И Рей позволяет. Он садится на стул рядом с ней и скользит крупными руками рядом с её собственными. На них никто не смотрит. Они сидят так близко — достаточно близко для поцелуя — и Рей наблюдает за тем, как он раздевает куклу.

— Начнём сначала, — предлагает он. — В запасе всегда должен быть свежий подгузник. Ребёнку должно быть удобно. 

Рей хочет сказать, что ей пофиг, но вместо этого молча следит за тем, как мистер Соло снимает с куклы подгузник и выбрасывает тот в мусорку. Взяв свежий, учитель кладёт его под задницу куклы. В её разуме крутятся фантазии о том, что у них будет общий ребёнок — Бен будет возвращаться домой и целовать её в лоб.

Они работают вместе. Он смотрит, как Рей надевает свежий подгузник на фальшивого ребенка. Большая рука гладит её по спине, и Рей дрожит от восторга и удовольствия.

— Хорошо. Отлично, — бормочет мистер Соло.

Блять. Как жарко.

Ей не хочется быть убогой или чудной, поэтому она улыбается и продолжает переодевать игрушечного пупсика.

***

Дома её не ждёт ничего хорошего. Она заползает в койку и смотрит в окно на скошенную зелёную лужайку. Ей хочется снова увидеть Бена. Похоже, она ему понравилась.

Хотя вряд ли. Она просто жалкая.

***

— У мистера Соло есть невеста.

Её сердце пропускает удар. Когда Роуз говорит ей об этом, Рей притворяется, что смеётся, будто ей плевать. Ему около тридцати. Само собой у него есть невеста.

Она не... ей пофиг. У неё есть проблемы поважней. Доедая обед, она продолжает притворяться, будто ей всё равно.

 _Она_ заглядывает к нему в гости перед занятиями. Ревность сворачивается кольцами в груди у Рей, когда он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать свою невесту в лоб, запустив длинные пальцы в её светлые волосы. У неё на пальце огромное бриллиантовое обручальное кольцо. Она сногсшибательна.

Рей — не сногсшибательна.

Когда она уходит, он улыбается, возвращаясь в класс. Рей от этого просто тошнит. Бен великолепен. Она понимает, что для неё он за гранью, но... ей же позволено надеяться. Мечтать.

— Домашнее задание, — рявкает он.

Все ученики сдают свои работы. Мистер Соло забирает бумаги из её трясущихся рук, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к её костяшкам, но Рей кажется, что ей это причудилось. Она избегает его взгляда.

Сегодня они смотрят кино. В классе холодно, и Рей дрожит до тех пор, пока не чувствует на своих плечах что-то тёплое. Задрав голову, она видит, что её учитель стоит позади с улыбкой на лице. Блять. Ей не следует терять здравомыслия.

Мистер Соло гладит её между лопаток.

— Согревайтесь, мисс Ниима.


	3. whirligig

Как обычно, вскоре наступает зима. Однажды ночью температура держится на уровне десяти-с-чем-то градусов, а после становится пиздец как холодно, и снег валит с серого неба здоровенными влажными хлопьями. Погода здесь меняется внезапно.

Стоит снегу укрыть улицы и деревья, наступает тишина, которая ей нравится. Это — мёртвая тишина. Одновременно жуткая и красивая. Кроме хруста льда и слякоти под ногами ничего не слышно, лишь где-то вдалеке работают стеклоочистители. Иногда в парке под оранжевым свечением уличного фонаря она замирает, закрывает глаза и просто слушает.

Ей хочется, чтобы десятый класс закончился поскорее. Ей хочется быстрее закончить школу. Наверное, она переедет в Калифорнию; возможно, будет жить на пляже. Возможно, там будет Бен.

Не. Он похож на парня из Колорадо, который предпочитает лыжи и всякое такое. Рей готова поспорить, что он умеет кататься на сноуборде. Она готова поспорить, что его невеста любит беговые лыжи, потому что такой вид спорта нравится красивым женщинам. Наверное, она играет в волейбол. Рей готова поспорить, что она хорошо выглядит в коротеньких шортах, потому что ноги у неё не как у курицы.

... И снова она за старое.

***

Она будет худшей домохозяйкой.

Она не может шить, не может поменять чёртов подгузник, не может готовить. Рей сражается с шитьём, когда Финн тыкает в Роуз иглой до тех пор, пока она не срывается на него. По гоняется за Кайдел Ко Конникс со здоровенным крючком для вязания, флиртуя в стиле всех подростков-парней. Рей фыркает. Чёрт. Блядский…

В классе — грёбаный ад, а мистеру Соло насрать. Он сидит за столом, закинув ноги на столешницу, и переписывается с кем-то в своём айфоне, улыбаясь чему-то, что видит на экране. Рей готова поспорить, его красивая невеста пишет, что отсосёт ему, когда он вернётся домой.

Рей тошнит от собственных мыслей. Господи, она просто чокнутая.

Его тёмные глаза мерцают и ловят её за подсматриванием. Её уши начинают гореть, и — _ёбушки-воробушки, Рей, прекрати пялиться, чёрт, срань божья, отвернись сейчас же!_ — Бен приподнимает брови, и небольшая улыбочка трогает уголки его губ.

— Сел, нахер, за стол, Дэмерон! — рявкает он. _Ой, блин_. Теперь он похож на грозу, которая вот-вот разразится громом. 

По садится, класс хихикает. Всегда странно слышать, как учитель ругается.

Ученики возвращаются к болтовне, и Роуз отправляется флиртовать с Финном за другой стол. Рей остаётся в одиночестве, готовая воткнуть чёртову иглу себе в глаз. Почему сраное домохозяйство настолько тяжело? Дайте ей математическую задачу или книгу для чтения, и она точно справится.

Ножки стула царапают пол, и она чувствует его запах прежде, чем видит на столешнице его бледные предплечья. От него снова так хорошо пахнет, как Аберкромби из торгового центра. Возможно, Рей делает ещё один глубокий вдох. Возможно, дрожит, а может быть наслаждается его теплом рядом с собой. Они — словно две половинки единого целого. 

Мистер Соло протягивает ладонь.

— Можно мне?

У него на руках проступают вены, на предплечьях играют мышцы, а пальцы — мозолистые и грубые. Рей представляет, как они касаются её тела.

Запаниковав, она роняет ткань, которую зашивает, на стол. 

— О... Конечно... Простите.

— За что? — смеётся он. Его голос настолько глубок, что она чувствует отголоски вибрации глубоко внутри себя. — Эти занятия чёртова глупость.

Рей пристально смотрит на него. Сгорбившись, она прячется в мешковатой чёрной толстовке. А он рядом — высокий и уверенный в себе: синие рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, чёрные волосы собраны на уровне плеч. Он... ухмыляется.

У неё получается улыбнуться. 

— Эм... я завалю ваш предмет, если соглашусь?

— Ах, вы не угодили в мою ловушку. — Бен поднимает ткань и большими пальцами неуклюже сжимает иглу. — Очень мудро, мисс Ниима. 

Уронив взгляд на ткань, он пожимает плечами:  
— У меня диплом инженера, я просто не потрудился с получением лицензии. Такой уж я ленивый.

Да нихрена он не ленивый. Рей — ленивая. Они — словно две капли воды.

Она не привыкла к светским беседам. У неё пересыхает во рту, и, спрятав руки в рукавах, она ёрзает на своём месте. Никто не обращает на них внимания.

— Строитель? — спрашивает она.

— Ядерщик. Что, думаете, я ленивый, да ещё и кретин тупой?

Блять, он чёртов инженер-ядерщик. И это выясняется как раз тогда, когда Рей думает, что он не может быть более впечатляющим. Она хочет быть инженером-химиком.

Стесняясь, она пожимает плечами. 

— Мой дедушка был инженером-строителем. Он определенно не был тупым... кретином.

— Извините — просто каждый олень из братства, с которым я учился в колледже, был строителем или электриком, — мистер Соло зашивает тряпку. Мышца на его челюсти дёргается. — Господи, я ненавижу шитьё.

— Но вам же нравится преподавать, да?

Он снова искренне смеётся. Её сердце трепещет.

— Именно. И мне нравится пугать до усрачки По Дэмерона.

Затем внутри него щёлкает переключатель, и на месте Бена появляется взбешённый учитель, который рявкает на По, когда тот с безголовым пупсиком несётся за Кайдел. Челюсть мистера Соло сжимается, широкие плечи напрягаются, и никогда прежде он не был горячее. Рей готова поспорить, ему нравятся всякие извращения. И она готова поспорить, его блондинка-невеста от этого в восторге.

Роуз ловит её взгляд, чмокает губами и хихикает с Финном на пару. Рей показывает им средний палец.

— Вы трясётесь.

Рей вздрагивает. _Упс_.

— Извините.

Мистер Соло встаёт, а её с головой накрывает паника. Базин дуется, когда он рявкает ей слезть с его стола, на который она усадила свою симпатичную чирлидерскую задницу. Рей следит за тем, как он, игнорируя хлопанье ресниц Базин, хватает со спинки стула свою чёрную кофту на молнии.

Он возвращается — _блядское этому спасибо_ — и укрывает её плечи своей кофтой. Сердце Рей останавливается. Он мягко освобождает её волосы из-под воротника, из-за чего по затылку пробегают мурашки. Приложив ладонь к её лопаткам, он снова садится рядом. 

Кофта пахнет им. А ещё сигаретами. Утонув в ней, Рей млеет.

— Вы не должны так много извиняться, — говорит он так, будто это не самый лучший момент в её жизни. Он снова берётся за ткань.

Острый взгляд Базин режет, и Рей старается не смотреть на неё.

— Простите, — бормочет она.

Мистер Соло смеётся, качая своей красивой головой.

Рей замечает, как на экране его телефона высвечивается длинное сообщение — ругань с его невестой. Тогда чему он улыбался до этого?

Не обращая внимания, он изучает ткань. 

— По снова гоняется за Конникс?

— Ага. — Рей медлит. — Он всегда был таким.

— Да, знаю таких, как он, — мистер Соло повышает голос, но не поднимает глаз. — Дэмерон, в кабинет директора. Сейчас же.

А По — пофиг. Он ухмыляется Финну и, проходя мимо, дёргает Рей за волосы. Это просто дебильное поддразнивание, которым он занимается с песочницы.

Мистер Соло дёргается, выпрямляется, и внезапно становится мрачнее тучи.

— А ещё лучше, — он поднимается на ноги, высокий, внушительный и угрожающий. — Я пойду и удостоверюсь, что вы проведёте свой пятничный вечер, оставшись после уроков, если не прекратите вести себя как чёртов ребёнок.

— Я ж пошутил, — отвечает По, очканув впервые в жизни.

Он бурчит, когда мистер Соло нависает над ним, и они уходят из класса вместе. Рей остаётся наедине со своим шитьём и тёплой кофтой. _Счастливая_.


	4. baby daddy

— Я просто говорю, что этот парень — мудила.

Они обедают, а По до сих пор бесится из-за того, что в пятницу после уроков в наказание застрял с мистером Соло. Рей жуёт салат, слушая, как Роуз упрекает Дэмерона за грубость. Её слова не лишены смысла: ему сделали несколько предупреждений, и всё же он продолжил заниматься хернёй.

По фыркает. 

— Да ладно. Он всё равно был слишком занят, флиртуя с _Рей_.

Она задыхается. Финн ухмыляется, обнимая Роуз за плечи.

— Какой же ты отвратительный! — срывается на него Роуз.

Пока они собачатся между собой, Рей пытается скрыть пылающие щёки. Мистер Соло не флиртовал с ней, он просто пытался быть милым. Божечки, ну почему По обязательно нужно всё усложнять? Ей надоела его сраная придурь.

Они вместе идут на урок; её сердце стучит, как заведённое. Прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как она виделась со своим учителем в последний раз, но это не помешало ей на нём двинуться. Он помолвлен. А ещё ему, по всей видимости, тридцать два, если верить Роуз. Она нашла его на Фейсбуке. Рей не настолько чудаковата.

Её мысли возвращаются к тому, как Бен накинул куртку ей на плечи, потому что Рей дрожала... Ведь он заставлял её нервничать чертовски сильно. От куртки пахло так приятно. И она была очень тёплой. Рей встречалась с мальчиками прежде, и ей доводилось носить мужскую одежду, но это... Совсем другое дело.

Ей непривычно внимание — дяди Ункара никогда не было поблизости, поэтому Рей, вроде как, выросла в одиночестве. Она действительно ненормальная. А ещё отчаянно нуждается в заботе.

Класс не заперт, а на одной из парт лежит целая куча пупсиков. По сразу же начинает дрочиться с одним из них, размахивая куклой, держа ту за лодыжку, а Роуз тащит Финна в сторону, чтобы выбрать пупсика, который « _похож на них_ ». Рей зависает. Всегда на грани. Всегда изгой.

— Надеюсь, ваши навыки смены подгузника усовершенствовались.

Она оглядывается. Мистер Соло стоит рядом с ней, засунув руки в карманы, и сердито глядит на По. Но его карие глаза смягчаются, когда он роняет взгляд на неё и улыбается. Её сердце замирает. Он отлично выглядит — на нём чёрный свитер и тёмные брюки. От него, как всегда, приятно пахнет.

 _Упс_ , Рей.

— Не могу сказать, что тренировалась, — признаёт она, заправив за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос.

— Жаль. Либо вам, либо Дэмерону придётся научиться.

Класс заполняется; все разбиваются на пары, разбирая пупсиков. Она моргает, глядя на Бена.

— Эээ, По? _По_? — она смеётся. — М-м-м... Мы не встречаемся, ничего подобного.

Он вздёргивает бровь и бросает взгляд на По. Кайдел здесь, поэтому он занят шутками про алименты. По забавный, но он не во вкусе Рей. Ей так кажется. У неё вообще есть типаж?

— О, — мистер Соло улыбается ей. — Наверное, я неправильно всё истолковал. Рад за вас.

 _Рад за вас_. Рей неловко пожимает плечами и смотрит, как он удаляется, собираясь рявкнуть на По. _Рад за вас_. Что это, нахрен, значит, _рад за вас_? У неё никогда не будет ребёнка от По. Божечки. По бы убил его.

Мистер Соло раздаёт указания. Пупсики — роботы, и ученики должны сохранить им жизнь в течение недели. У кукол есть датчики, которые фиксируют тряску или неправильное положение; они плачут, их нужно кормить и менять им подгузники. Ученики должны разделить опеку над ребёнком с партнёром, и нет, ему всё равно, если партнёры будут однополые.

В классе нечётное количество учеников, поэтому, само собой, Рей остаётся в одиночестве. Смущение накрывает её с головой, когда она берёт на руки пупсика с голубыми глазами, зацепив комплект с бутылкой, браслетом и электронными подгузниками. Аккуратно. Опять она до жути странная.

Мистер Соло встаёт рядом с ней. 

— _Вам_ повезло, мисс Рей. Я — обеспеченный холостяк, который только что переехал в город и не желает ничего больше, кроме как поддержать вас с Клетусом.

Она краснеет. Почему она покраснела? Какого хрена? Он же, блять, просто прикалывается. _Возьми себя в руки, Рей._

— ... Спасибо, — ей удаётся ответить. К сожалению. — Эм-м... ну…

Бен забирает у неё браслет — металлический и тяжелый — после чего защёлкивает его на её запястье.

— Я помогу вам, — объясняет он. — Трудно справиться с ребёнком без партнёра. — Он грозит пальцем. — Я пригляжу за Клетусом днём, а вы заберёте его на ночь. Договорились?

— Эм-м... конечно?

— Отлично, — он вытаскивает ручку из-за уха. — Номер телефона? На случай, если понадоблюсь.

Она заикается, прежде чем вытащить из кармана свой треснутый айфон. Окей. Ничего страшного. В этом есть смысл. Все вокруг обмениваются номерами. Она просто напишет ему, если не сможет заткнуть эту штуку.

Её ладони потеют. Они обмениваются номерами, но это не трогает мистера Соло так сильно, как её. Он записывает её в свой телефон, параллельно переписываясь с кем-то ещё, пока она мучается рядом с ним. Роуз ловит её взгляд и ухмыляется. Широко раскрыв глаза, Рей пожимает плечами. _Помогите_.

Не вздумай ему писать. Спокуха. У него есть невеста.

Бен убирает свой телефон. 

— Так, самое главное, вам нужно поддерживать шею.

***

Каким-то чудом она не строчит ему смс. Конечно, она без конца палит телефон и просто одержима всем этим, но Бену она не пишет.

Глупый ребёнок постоянно плачет. По пишет ей, Роуз и Финну о том, что он уже уронил пупсика кучу раз, и что он кричит лишь громче, когда его лупят. Рей очень осторожна. Она легонько хлопает ребёнка по спине и следит за тем, чтобы он лежал ровно после того, как успокоится.

Это не так уж и сложно. Нужно лишь сохранять спокойствие, решая проблему: детям требуется всего три вещи.

Телефон вибрирует, когда она смотрит телевизор, держа поддельную бутылку у рта фальшивого ребёнка. Браслет записывает всё, что чувствует ребёнок под её опекой. Рей думает о том, что утром нужно передать его Бену, а ещё о том, как огромны его руки под головой ребёнка.

Она проверяет телефон.

_Привет, мисс Рей. Как Клетус?_   


Блин. Чёрт. Он пишет ей.

Запаниковав, Рей швыряет телефон через всю комнату, а потом карабкается за ним. Она отвечает, набирая текст одной рукой.

_он жив. лол_

После этого от него тишина до конца вечера.

Она проверяет телефон снова и снова, беспокоясь о том, что сказала что-то не то. Может, ей не стоило отвечать? Может, он забыл о ней...

Она пишет ему снова.

_по без конца роняет своего пупсика_

А мистер Соло так и не отвечает. Теперь она чувствует себя ужасно глупой и жалкой.

Она всегда делает подобные глупости. Всегда выставляет себя на посмешище, выглядя при этом как долбаная идиотка.

Она забирается в постель, смотря в окно на тихо падающий снег, а затем плачет до тех пор, пока не уснёт.

Он отвечает ей в два часа ночи.

_Не используйте моё имя в списке контактов, мисс Рей. Увижу вас и моего пасынка скоро._


	5. dead

Для оценки результатов мистер Соло забирает кукол в пятницу днём. Он уже поставил Рей идеальную пятёрку, которая из-за низкой успеваемости приходится ей, как нельзя кстати. Поигрывая бровями, Роуз толкается локтем до тех пор, пока Рей не даёт ей сдачи.

Она не говорила подруге о переписке с Беном. Похоже, делать этого не стоит. Ведь Роуз не знает его так, как знает Рей, поэтому обязательно скажет, что стоит рассказать обо всём директору.

Они ведь не делают ничего дурного. Он написал ей всего дважды, а ещё он — помолвлен. Они же просто болтают; у него есть на неё время. Сама Роуз теперь постоянно крутится с Финном, а По — кретин. А если ей захочется с кем-нибудь поговорить? Господи помилуй. Неужели ей не позволено побыть счастливой хоть раз в жизни?!

— Ваш убит, Дэмерон. Отлично сработано.

Рей смеётся вместе со всеми, а По скалится. Он получает кол, но ему похер, как обычно. Хотя Кайдел не слишком счастлива. Закатив глаза, она оборачивается к Базин, что-то шепчет ей, а после обе смотрят на Рей и хихикают.

Базин поднимает руку. 

— Эм-м, Бен?

Он не поднимает на неё глаз. 

— Для вас, мисс Неталь — мистер Соло.

— Да, конечно, — её голубые глаза сверкают, когда она смотрит на Рей. — Почему у Рей пятёрка, хотя ей помогали _вы_?

Съёжившись, Рей приподнимает воротник толстовки повыше. _О, Господи._

Мистер Соло глядит на Базин. 

— А с чего вы решили, будто _вас_ касаются оценки других учеников?

— Ну да, наверное, не касаются. Ей пригодится вся эта практика, когда она по-настоящему станет матерью-одиночкой.

Роуз оборачивается одновременно с Финном. Они начинают гавкаться с Базин и Кайдел, пока По сдерживает идиотское хихиканье. Рей сползает на стуле всё ниже и ниже, до тех пор, пока лицо целиком не исчезает за воротом толстовки.

Мистер Соло рявкает Базин выметаться из класса, но Рей унижена настолько, что не находит в себе сил остаться ещё хоть на мгновение. Коснувшись изношенными кроссовками линолеума, она рывком поднимается на ноги и, опрокинув стул, выбегает в коридор.

Она не собирается уходить далеко, но и остановиться тоже не может. Поэтому бежит. И бежит. И бежит.

На улице ужасно холодно. В глазах кипят сердитые слёзы, а грудь вздымается резко и быстро, наполняя лёгкие кислородом, в попытке поддержать стремительный бег через заснеженное футбольное поле. Ей ненавистна старшая школа. Она никогда туда не вернётся. Скорее умрёт, прежде чем возвратится в эту грёбаную школу.

Домой идти далеко. По пути она игнорирует телефон, дрожа от холода и погрязнув в собственных страданиях. Никому нет до неё дела. Конечно, ей написали Финн и Роуз, спрашивая, в порядке ли она, но Рей понимает, что на самом деле им всё равно. Они... они притворяются.

У неё паранойя. Шагая по маленькой спальне, Рей заламывает руки. Завтра её ждут огромные неприятности. Она сбежала из школы. Божечки... что ей теперь делать? Никто ей не поможет. Никто не поможет. Никто не...

Телефон вибрирует. Покусывая нижнюю губу, она смотрит на экран.

_Эй, я предупредил администрацию, что тебя забрал дядя. Всё под контролем. Чувствуешь себя нормально?_

Мистер Соло. О, Господи.

Сидя на кровати, Рей грызёт ногти. Он спрашивает, в порядке ли она. Он прикрыл её побег с уроков.

У неё звенит в ушах. Может, Бен заботится о ней. В смысле, не то чтобы она ожидала от него чего-то подобного. Она же не чудачка. Она не ожидает внимания. У него есть невеста, и она потрясающая. Её зовут Холли, и она из Шотландии. Прикольно.

_я в порядке_ , — отвечает Рей на смс. — _спасибо, что спросили._


	6. shiver

За неё волнуется Роуз. В школе подруга замечает, что Рей кажется рассеянной и грустной, на что та лишь отмахивается. Всё с ней в порядке. В полном. Вернувшись домой, она проревелась, и теперь всё в норме. Базин просто сука. Мистер Соло сажает её в конце класса, подальше от Рей. 

Когда на следующее утро Рей возвращается в школу, он спрашивает, всё ли у неё в порядке, и слоняется где-то поблизости, пока она вместе с Финном и Роуз трудится над шитьём. Смотрящий на них издалека По — машет; вместе с Кайдел и Базин он застрял на задних рядах. 

Рей, Финн и Роуз злятся на него за то, что он трётся с Кайдел, поэтому, не обращая на него внимания, они продолжают шить.

Иногда Рей поглядывает на мистера Соло. Сегодня он утомлён — Финн считает, что у него похмелье. Собранные сверху чёрные волосы прикрывают уши. На нём серая рубашка и чёрные брюки; рукава закатаны до локтей. Рей наблюдает за тем, как напрягаются мышцы на его предплечьях, когда, нахмурившись, он что-то записывает.

Ей трудно не думать о нём. Вчерашнее сообщение Рей перечитала с сотню раз. Во время урока она сходит с ума — ровно до тех пор, пока не звенит звонок.

— Мисс Ниима, на пару слов?

Упс. Её сердце замирает, и, обернувшись, Рей видит, как мистер Соло приподнимает брови. Он сидит за столом, сложив длинные пальцы домиком; его телефон лежит на столешнице экраном вниз.

Роуз и Финн обещают подождать её снаружи. Прижав руки к животу, Рей подходит ближе к столу своего учителя.

Он склоняет голову набок.

— Вы беременны?

 _Что_?! Во рту становится сухо; она в ужасе таращится на Бена. Он выглядит искренне обеспокоенным, но вскоре переключается на улыбку и смех. Рей?! Беременна?! Да её едва ли за сиськи щупали. 

— Полагаю, я получил ответ на свой вопрос, — пожав плечами, он откидывается на спинку стула. — Оскорбление мисс Неталь показалось странным. Хотел убедиться, раз уж вы настолько юны. Шестнадцать, верно?

— Ага.

— Шестнадцать, — повторяет он. Глядя мимо неё, он поглаживает челюсть. — Когда у вас день рождения? 

— Эмм... В августе.

— О. Когда закончите школу, вам будет семнадцать. 

Она не уверена, зачем он выуживает из неё эту информацию. Пожав плечами, Рей кивает. Он кивает в ответ.

И в этот момент Роуз присылает смс, сообщая о том, что им с Финном нужно уехать пораньше. Плакала её поездка домой. Должно быть, Рей залипает в телефон, потому что мистер Соло спрашивает, что случилось. Кофта, которую он позволил ей надеть, висит на спинке стула.

— Придётся идти домой пешком, — бормочет Рей в ответ.

— Снег же идёт. 

Она избегает его взгляда. 

— Знаю. Ну, увидимся завтра.

Он встаёт. 

— Ага, конечно. Я вас отвезу.

Мистер Соло собирает свои вещи, игнорируя её бормотание, что ему совсем не обязательно этого делать. Его телефон вибрирует, и он закатывает глаза, увидев, от кого приходит сообщение. Рей кажется, что она сейчас в обморок грохнется. Не может она находиться в его машине. О, Господи.

Он идёт быстро — длинные ноги, большие шаги. Рей, с пылающими щеками, словно мышка трусит за ним, прижимая учебники к груди. Он с кем-то переписывается, а в свободной руке держит ключи, которые вертит на указательном пальце. На Рей он не смотрит, а её сейчас херов инфаркт торкнет. Ничего, блять, такого. 

Снаружи большими влажными комьями валит снегопад. В своей тонкой ветровке Рей дрожит, искоса поглядывая на своего учителя. Нахмурившись, он продолжает переписываться.

Его телефон начинает звонить, и он бормочет проклятия. Они останавливаются рядом с чёрным джипом, одним из тех, которые предназначены для бездорожья, и он отвечает на звонок. Для парня, преподающего в школе домоводство, это хорошая машина.

— _Что_ , Холли?! — срывается он.

Невеста. Рей начинает возиться со своим кольцом, крутя его вокруг пальца. Тра-ля-ля. 

Открыв пассажирскую дверь, Бен жестами указывает ей забираться внутрь. Забрав её рюкзак, он кладёт его на заднее сиденье и хмурится, слушая болтовню своей невесты, что раздаётся на том конце провода.

— Я заеду в магазин, дома буду через час, — отключившись, он садится на водительское сиденье и бросает телефон в подстаканник. — _Вы_ тоже без конца докучаете своему парню?

Она обескуражена; он не упомянул о том, что собрался отвезти её домой. Кажется, это важно?

Но в ответ она отрицательно качает головой. 

— На самом деле у меня нет парня. — _В любом случае, зачем ты об этом спрашиваешь?_

— Нет? — приподняв брови, мистер Соло пристёгивается. — Ладно. Почему нет?

— В этой школе пятьдесят парней моего возраста, и все они бесят.

Упс! Горьковато получилось. Но Бен смеётся, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. Ей удаётся слабо улыбнуться. Веселится, наверное. Или просто старается быть милым, потому что переживает за неё. 

Он втыкает заднюю скорость. 

— Достаточно справедливо. Когда-то и я был подростком, и знаю, что был очень раздражающим. Мы становимся лучше лишь к тридцати годам, или около того.

— Вам тридцать два, — по непонятно какой блядской причине вставляет она.

— Так и есть, — не глядя на неё, отвечает мистер Соло; она замечает намёк на улыбку.

Ладушки…

Она осматривается. В машине довольно чисто. Из соседнего подстаканника выглядывают пачка мальборо и зажигалка. Ничего такого, на самом деле. В дверном кармашке бутылка воды... а рядом с ней красноречивый пакетик с зелёными листочками.

Божечки... травка?! Быстро отвернувшись, она делает вид, что ничего не заметила. Почему он держит это у всех на виду?! Иногда на набережной она выпивает с друзьями, но наркотики — это ж совсем другое дело.

Он кивает. 

— Можете забить свой адрес в навигатор.

Что она и делает. Наклонившись вперёд, Рей вводит адрес дрожащими пальцами. Она живёт в десяти минутах от школы.

В миллионный раз мистер Соло замечает, что она дрожит. Включив печку, он слепо тянется назад, после чего вручает ей ту самую кофту. Чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс, она неуверенно принимает вещь. 

— Забирайте, — говорит он. — Вам она нужна больше.

— О... Эм... спасибо, — касаясь ткани пальцами, она втайне наслаждается ароматом. — Вы уверены?

— Уверен.

Он улыбается, и Рей легкомысленно улыбается ему в ответ. Она ж буквально спать будет в этой кофте. Возможно, мастурбируя, зароется в неё лицом. Это странно? _Ага_.

Они говорят о музыке. Оказывается, им нравятся одни и те же вещи: Radiohead, The Smiths, Nirvana; ему даже нравится Ариана Гранде. Рей смеётся, слушая его рассказ о том, как сильно он напился на концерте Pink Floyd (она предполагает, что, на самом деле, он сильно обдолбался). Они подъезжают к её ветхому дому, а ей совсем не хочется уходить.

Положив руку на спинку её подголовника, мистер Соло глядит на дом через окно.

— Вы здесь живёте? — спрашивает он.

Она отстёгивает ремень. 

— К сожалению. Спасибо, что подвезли, и за кофту тоже.

— Не за что, — опустив голову, он косится в сторону жилища. — Дома есть кто?

— Дяди обычно не бывает.

— О. Хорошо, будьте осторожны.

Что-то касается её затылка. Сначала она хмурится, а потом со смятением и волнением понимает, что мистер Соло _играет с её волосами_. Вытащив прядку сквозь отверстие в подголовнике. Он накручивает их на палец. Её волосы. Прикасается к ней.

Но он даже не смотрит ей в глаза. Рей молчит, желая, чтобы он заговорил, существуя ради малюсенькой крупицы внимания. Взяв с приборной панели упаковку жвачки, он убирает её в бардачок, и Рей замечает внутри маленький чёрный телефон-раскладушку.

— Как я подписан? — не глядя на неё, спрашивает он, после чего достаёт мобильник.

— Чт... Что?

— Моё имя. В вашем телефоне.

Вздрогнув, она перестаёт дышать.

— Бен, — отвечает она. Глупо. Она понимает, как это глупо.

Так и не посмотрев ей в глаза, он улыбается, изучая свой телефон. Рей чувствует себя маленькой. У него огромные руки, он сам — огромный. Она стискивает пальцами кофту. 

— В моём вы — Лола, — наконец Бен встречается с ней взглядом, продолжая играть с её волосами. — Когда-нибудь читали эту книгу? _Лолита_?

— Я зачитываюсь сёстрами Бронте...

Его улыбка ширится, становясь почти снисходительной. 

— Ну разумеется. Джейн Остин? — Кивнув, она по какой-то причине смущается, а он облизывает верхнюю губу. Его ноги раздвинуты. Он занимает много места. — Вам стоит почитать _Лолиту_ в эти выходные. Дайте мне знать, что вы об этом думаете.

Её подташнивает от волнения. 

— Мне... мне написать вам?

Мистер Соло пожимает плечами. Кончик пальца касается её затылка так невесомо, что ей кажется, будто она себе это выдумала.

— Конечно. И измените моё имя. На Кайло.

Он хочет поговорить с ней. Он хочет поговорить _с ней_.

У неё пересыхает во рту. Рей восторженно кивает и вынимает свой телефон, чтобы изменить его имя прямо здесь и сейчас. Её руки трясутся.

— Снова дрожите, мисс Рей? — шепчет он. 

— Простите. Извините. — Она сейчас в обморок грохнется. Ей-Богу. Мисс Рей. А не мисс Ниима.

— Вы не должны извиняться передо мной. — Рука исчезает. — Нервничаете, м?

— Я... Я просто. Просто холодно...

Бен убирает что-то с её плеча. Машина начинает вращаться. Она чувствует тепло его руки.

— Да, вы совершенно правы. Холодная у нас зима.

Она выходит из машины. Он пишет ей, едва Рей подходит к двери.

_На выходных, когда будете читать, не забудьте надеть свою новую кофту. Не хочу, чтобы вы простудились. Мне будет не хватать вас в классе. :)_


	7. firewater

Поскольку на дворе двадцать первый век, ей совершенно не обязательно идти в библиотеку, чтобы почитать _Лолиту_. Скачав книжку на телефон, Рей начинает читать в субботу днём, страстно желая обрести нечто общее с мистером Соло. Он пытается вовлечь её во что-то, нравящееся ему. Это потрясающе.

Рей храбрится. Сделав скриншот обложки, она отправляет ему сообщение.

**Я** : _пожелайте мне удачи_

На улице снежно и холодно; весь день она проводит в постели, свернувшись калачиком в кофте мистера Соло. Жалкой размазнёй Рей прячется в ней, спрятав нос в воротнике и вдыхая запахи одеколона и сигаретного дыма. Кофта очень мягкая. Подкладка, должно быть, из флиса или типа того.

К вечеру она добивает половину книги. Ункар не зовёт её ужинать.

Мистер Соло присылает ей сообщение около девяти.

**Кайло** : _Ну и как оно?_

Она словно под кайфом каждый раз, когда он ей пишет. Нервный трепет пронизывает всё её нутро. Она делает что-то плохое.

Рей не знает, что ответить. Это по-своему тяжёлая книга. Педофилы и всяко разно. Стиль письма старомоден и странен, и Рей нервничает, читая о каком-то чуваке, трахающем свою падчерицу. Она кусает нижнюю губу.

**Я** : _стремновато лол должна прерваться на поесть_

Интересно, он сейчас в кровати со своей красавицей-невестой Холли? Возможно, она уже спит. Возможно, они разругались и расстались. Возможно, он влюблён в Рей. Или Рей просто до невозможности жалкая.

**Кайло** : _Чего будешь лопать?_

**Я** : _ещё не знаю... что-нибудь найду._

**Кайло** : _Как насчёт того, что я приеду за тобой, мы поедим тако и поговорим о книге?_

Окей. Ладно. Только без паники. И без психов.

Она паникует и психует. От нервов её выворачивает наизнанку. Но, когда она чистит зубы, ей всё таки удаётся написать ему, несмотря на ступор и тошноту.

**Я** : _серьёзно?_

Он заедет за ней на своём джипе. И они будут есть тако и говорить об этой бредовой педофильной книжке. Истерически смеясь, Рей прополаскивает рот. Она же не идиотка, так зачем делает это?

Она гуглит «растление малолетних», когда он отвечает.

**Кайло** : _Я никогда не шучу о тако. Буду у тебя через десять минут._

Ункар давно уснул. Поспешив к шкафу, Рей отшвыривает поношенную одежду и выбирает чёрные легинсы, сочетающиеся с кофтой, которую дал ей мистер Соло. Когда она обувает старые чёрные ботинки, он пишет ей, что приехал.

У Рей кружится голова. Ей хочется рассказать Роуз.

Но она выходит в морозную ночь, не проронив ни слова. Джип припаркован в конце гравийной подъездной дорожки; фары выключены, но когда Рей подходит ближе, они мигают. Снег хрустит под ногами. Дыхание, срываясь с её сухих губ, клубится серебристым дымком. Она делает это. Уже темно, а ещё холодно, и она делает это.

В машине мистера Соло тепло. Фоном тихонько играет старая песня Radiohead — High and Dry, и Рей нервно всматривается в него.

На нём — джинсы и чёрный свитер. Увидеть учителя за пределами школы равносильно тому, чтобы узреть собаку, ходящую на задних лапах. Осознание, что перед ней обычный мужчина с невестой, работой и, возможно, домом, ошеломляет её. Он далеко за пределами её понимания. Рей даже машину водить не может.

Но Бен улыбается ей, из-за чего в груди нарастает трепещущая радость. Несмотря на всё это, она ему нравится. Он хочет поговорить с ней. Получается, она — интересна.

— Милые легинсы, — небрежно роняет он, выруливая с подъездной дорожки.

Рей краснеет. 

— Спасибо.

Штаны демонстрируют её тощие ноги. Оттягивая края кофты вниз, она пытается исчезнуть внутри неё.

Под оранжевыми уличными фонарями, прямиком по слякоти, они едут в Тако Белл, расположенный на центральной улице. Мистер Соло заказывает и для Рей, с чем она не спорит, после чего паркуется с краю тёмной парковки.

Она сидит сложа руки. 

— Спасибо. Я отплачу вам. 

Он смеётся, протягивая ей мягкое тако.

— Может быть, — соглашается он. — У вас есть аллергия на что-нибудь?

— На пенициллин, но я очень надеюсь, что его здесь нет.

— Чего?! Он же усиливает аромат таинственного мяса!

Они снова смеются и какое-то время едят. Может, её и стошнило не так давно, но покушать она никогда не откажется. Говядина удивительно тёплая и вкусная, и Рей разделывается со своим тако вперёд Бена. Он предлагает ей ещё порцию.

— Вот так проходят субботние вечера, когда тебе за тридцать, — шутит он. — Скучно. 

— И совсем не скучно. — пожав плечами, Рей сглатывает, прежде чем продолжить. — Мне нравится тишина, и я никогда не откажусь от халявного тако.

Её учитель присвистывает.

— Вы только что выдали свою слабость, мисс Рей.

Разговаривать с ним довольно просто. Закатив глаза, она отмахивается от него, на что он смеётся.

Мистер Соло вытирает пальцы салфеткой. 

— Честно говоря, мне нужно было немного побыть одному. Мы с Холли расстались, и это был ад кромешный.

Сквозь Рей проходит череда эмоций: волнение, чувство вины, затем любопытство. Она глядит в вытянутое, окутанное тенью, печальное лицо, ей хочется протянуть руку, чтобы утешить его. Но она этого не делает, потому что прикосновение к нему тянет за собой совершенно чуждые ей последствия, к которым она не готова.

— Э-э... Жаль это слышать, — говорит она. На самом деле это неправда. Ей кажется, будто для неё распахнулась дверь.

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Такие вещи случаются. Во всяком случае, я не привык говорить о подобном со своими учениками, но вы — достаточно зрелая для своего возраста, так что... — Бен морщится, потирая затылок. — Легко забыть, что вам шестнадцать.

Зрелая для своего возраста — она _зрелая_ для своего возраста. В смысле, Рей полностью с этим согласна. Вся эта хрень про растление малолетних — чушь собачья. Она, в отличие от большинства подростков, не идиотка. Она — другая, особенная, и этот забавный, очаровательный, горячий тридцатидвухлетний мужчина с ней согласен. Она проглатывает последний кусок тако.

— Лолите было четырнадцать, — говорит она.

— Лоле, — поправляет мистер Соло. Он смотрит на Рей, кладя руку на её подголовник. — Значит, книга вам пока не нравится?

— Она хороша, просто странна.

В машине становится удушающе тесно. Пахнет тако и одеколоном. Вытерев руки салфеткой, Рей собирает весь мусор в пустой бумажный пакет, избегая взгляда Бена.

 _Лола_.

До неё доходит. Рей не знает, почему этого не случилось раньше. В его телефоне она записана как _Лола_.

Она становится грёбаным комком нервов; ей кажется, будто ещё немножко и она выскочит из собственной кожи. Он взваливает на неё слишком много, ничего не сказав напрямую. Зачем он это делает? Он ждёт, что Рей сделает первый шаг? Потому что этого не произойдёт.

Волосы щекочут затылок. Он снова делает это. Играет с её волосами. Рей ёрзает.

— Ты поменяла моё имя в телефоне? — шепчет мистер Соло. Рей кивает. — Можно взглянуть?

Без малейшего колебания она вручает ему свой айфон. Он снимает блокировку и небрежно изучает экран. На этот раз она определённо чувствует, как кончик его пальца касается выпирающего позвонка на её шее. Она дрожит, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о бёдра.

Яркость экрана освещает его смутную улыбку. 

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы у кого-то сложилось неверное представление. 

— О, нет! — выпаливает она. — Знаю! И я ничего не говорила никому из своих друзей, так что…

Он убирает руку с шеи и Рей напрягается, когда горячая, огромная ладонь смыкается на её коленке. Нежно сжав ногу, он продолжает просматривать телефон Рей. Она не собирается просить его остановиться.

— Рад, что мы на одной волне, мисс Рей, — Бен поглаживает большим пальцем сбоку колена. — Какая худенькая малышка. Может, поэтому ты всегда дрожишь.

От прикосновения её голова горит, а в груди растёт трепет. Сглотнув, она смыкает ботинки, слишком нервничая, чтобы пошевелить ногами. Его рука остается на её колене. Ей чудится, будто ладонь его весит тысячу фунтов.

Мистер Соло наконец-то возвращает ей телефон. Он похлопывает её по колену, прежде чем дотянуться до зажигания и завести машину. Она теряет дар речи. Её уши горят.

— Какие фильмы тебе нравятся? — спрашивает он.


	8. the abyss

Мистер Соло отвозит её домой. Больше они не говорят о _Лолите_ , но он даёт ей список фильмов, которые она должна посмотреть.

Рей возвращается в свою спальню, чувствуя, что живот её полон тако. Некоторое время она лежит на кровати, не двигаясь. Обжигающее касание его ладони отпечатывается на её коже подобно клейму. Она теряет контроль.

Но, стягивая легинсы вместе с трусиками и раздвигая бёдра под тонкими простынями, она чувствует покалывающее желание. Если она теряет контроль, то может также насладиться этим. 

Кофта, пропитанная запахом мистера Соло, остаётся на ней, прикрывая её тощие, неуклюжие ребра. Зажмурившись, она представляет его на себе и задаётся вопросом, каково это — чувствовать набухший член. Пальцы скользят по влажной плоти, пока она задыхается, давясь стонами.

И на протяжении хрупкого малюсенького отрезка времени она чувствует себя хорошо. А потом пост-оргазменная дымка сходит на нет, и Рей остаётся наедине с мерзким ощущением в животе, из-за которого она плачет до тех пор, пока не уснёт.

Она должна быть счастлива. Она _нравится_ мистеру Соло.

***

Затем он кидает её — он отстраняется — и бездна в ней становится шире.

Больше никаких долгих взглядов во время занятий. Мистер Соло держится на расстоянии до зимних каникул, будто ничего из сказанного или сделанного ими не случалось. Рей сомневается в своём рассудке. А было ли всё это? Не придумала ли она себе _Лолиту_ и тако? Прикосновения к своим волосам? Изменение имён?

Роуз и Финн начинают отдаляться от неё. Она лишь сильнее расстраивается и сбивается с толку. Ей хочется вернуть своих друзей, но Рей пристрастилась к кайфу, получаемому ею от своего учителя, и этого ей хочется больше. Он заставляет её чувствовать себя особенной. Почему он остановился? Почему всё прекратил? Да что с ней не так?

Она — испорчена. Никто не хочет быть с ней рядом. Она привыкла к этому, и всё же ей очень грустно и одиноко. Она просто хочет, чтобы кто-то обратил на неё внимание. Ей хочется, чтобы её поцеловали в лоб так же, как Финн целует Роуз. Рей не знает, что делает неправильно.

***

А потом, пятничным вечером, он пишет ей.

**Кайло** : _Привет, мисс Рей._

Она смотрит «Один дома». Увидев его имя на экране телефона, она подпрыгивает и поспешно вытирает покрытые сырными крошками пальцы о штаны. Это он, это он!

**Я** : _Привет, как дела?_

Проходит пара минут, прежде чем он отвечает. Она нервно грызёт ногти.

**Кайло** : _Ого, удивлён, что ты ответила! Ты была так занята с этим парнишкой, Финном, не хотел мешать._

Финном? _Финном_?!

Финн встречается с Роуз. Она мигом пишет об этом своему учителю, смеясь и чувствуя, как нижняя губа дрожит; в конце концов она ударяется в слёзы. Они не виделись несколько недель из-за глупого недоразумения. Она не может этого вынести.

**Кайло** : _О, хорошо :) Ты просто очень особенная, солнышко. Полагаю, все остальные тоже это замечают. В таком случае, как насчет тако и кино сегодня вечером?_  


Она в бреду. Тёмная туча рассеивается, и она снова под ясным небом, наполненная тёплым солнечным светом его комплиментов. _Солнышко. Очень особенная._ Он тоже её замечает. Она — не мисс Ниима или мисс Рей, она — _солнышко_. Рей готова поспорить, что он никогда не звал Холли _солнышком_.

Закрыв рот ладонью, она визжит и сучит ногами. Она ему нравится. Она действительно ему нравится.

Они договариваются, что он заберёт её около восьми. Ункар дремлет на диване и не замечает, когда она уходит. Рей всегда парит над пропастью. Приятно, когда кто-то замечает — возвращает её в реальность. Она здесь. Она существует. Она заслуживает внимания.

Средоточие всего этого внимания приезжает на своём чёрном джипе несколькими минутами позже. Рей, в чёрных легинсах и его кофте, спешит к нему. 

Мистер Соло собрал волосы в пучок; он залипает в свой айфон. В свободной руке он держит сигарету, красный кончик которой светится в холодной декабрьской ночи. Он выдыхает струю дыма в окно и улыбается ей, когда Рей забирается в машину.

— Извини, — вздыхает он. — От старой привычки сложно избавиться.

— Ничего страшного. Мой дядя курит.

Они съезжают с бордюра.

— Извини за тишину в последние несколько недель, — пожав плечами, мистер Соло стряхивает пепел в окно. — Не хотел причинять тебе неудобства. Я забыл, что ты не в восторге от подростков.

Рей смеётся. 

— И он встречается с моей лучшей подругой.

Бен слегка смещается на сиденье и хмурится. 

— Роуз Тико? Ах. Я предполагал, что есть какая-то проблема, из-за которой она игнорирует тебя.

Даже он заметил напряг в их с Роуз отношениях. Рей пожимает плечами, опустив взгляд на руки, сцепленные на коленях. Она скучает по подруге. Но та счастлива с Финном, а Рей в последнее время такая унылая.

Мистер Соло закрывает окно. Моргая, она замечает его большую руку, едва та опускается на её колено.

— Мне жаль, Рей, — тихо говорит он. — Всегда одиноко, когда ты отличаешься от остальных. 

Рей кивает, не отвечая. Если она заговорит — она заплачет.


	9. habits (stay high)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our last night — habits (stay high)
> 
> в этой главе упоминается употребление наркотических веществ — если вас сквикает данная тема, пожалуйста, подумайте дважды, прежде чем читать! мы не пропагандируем использование запрещённых веществ и не одобряем поведение героев!

Проехав через весь город, они останавливаются возле высокого обветшалого жилого дома. Сердце Рей колотится в самом горле. Ладно, она собирается зайти к нему в квартиру. Ладненько. Ей следует сохранять спокойствие, даже если она чувствует, что вот-вот закричит.

Бен выходит первым, а после открывает дверь и ей. Он берёт её под локоть, чтобы она не поскользнулась на снегу, и оглядывается по сторонам. Рей дрожит. Они в неплохой части города, но не в самой лучшей. Он ставит джип на сигналку и крутит на указательном пальце связку ключей.

Они поднимаются по бетонной лестнице. Он открывает перед ней потрёпанную коричневую дверь, и Рей спешит внутрь подобно нервному кролику. Ещё раз оглядевшись, Бен следует за ней. 

В фойе он проверяет проржавевший почтовый ящик. Рей дёргается. Здесь темно и слегка воняет спиртом и... скунсом? Он что, действительно живёт здесь?

— Проблем не будет? — робко спрашивает Рей. — Я не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности, — кроме того, она думала, что они пойдут в кино.

Мистер Соло кивает, перебирая пачку писем. 

— Да, только пусть это останется между нами, — взгляд карих глаз обращается к ней, и он улыбается. — Но у тебя и так хорошо получается.

Она расплывается в улыбке прежде, чем может себя остановить. Ей нравится, когда её хвалят.

Они поднимаются наверх — до самого третьего этажа. Полы под ногами скрипят, а стены все в облупленной краске и дырах. Сложив руки, Рей шагает за своим учителем.

— Холли забрала дом, — вяло улыбаясь, объясняет Бен, со скрипом открывая замок на двери. — Теперь мне придётся довольствоваться этим.

Внутри не слишком просторно, но пахнет приятно. Оглянувшись, она проходит мимо него, шаркая и неуверенно осматриваясь. Внутри — небольшая гостиная со старой мебелью и большим окном; кухня — крошечная. Вместо дивана у него чёрный футон. Не так много декора, на белых стенах лишь обычные картины.

Она в квартире у парня. В груди ширится восторг, когда мистер Соло проходит мимо, чтобы оставить почту на кухонном столе. На телевизоре и футоне она замечает пыль. Может, у него не бывает много гостей. Он кажется скрытным.

Он снимает пальто. 

— Тако? Или что-то ещё? 

— М-м-м... да всё, что угодно, — она стягивает с себя ботинки.

— Неприхотлива, да?

_Ага_.

Затем, спокойно и непринуждённо, он подходит прямо к Рей и расстёгивает на ней её кофту. Его кофту. _Их_ кофту. Замок расходится; собачка медленно ползёт прямо вниз к подолу на её бёдрах. Она стискивает кулаки, из-за чего ногти впиваются в ладони.

— Как насчёт... — Бен стягивает кофту с её плеч и вешает ту на крючок вместе со своим пальто. Затем он запирает дверь на замок. — Пока я буду переодеваться, ты выберешь фильм?

— Ладно, — отвечает Рей.

— О, подожди — чёрт. Нужно же показать тебе всё, — он делает ей знак следовать за ним.

Пройдя через гостиную они попадают в короткий коридор. Он показывает ей ванную, и её пульс учащается, когда он открывает дверь своей спальни. Спальни. _Спальни_.

Засунув руки в карманы, мистер Соло отходит к двери. С крошечной, ободряющей улыбкой он наблюдает, как Рей на цыпочках по бежевому ковру проходит внутрь.

В дальнем углу под пыльным окном приткнулась кровать без изголовья. Зелёные простыни сбиты и свисают до пола, потому что он не застелил свою кровать — как и Рей не застилает свою. На тумбочке стоит лампа, на комоде — небольшой телевизор и стопка CD-дисков. Простенько. Обжито. Пахнет одеколоном и чем-то, что Рей не в состоянии определить.

Она представляет, как он с растрёпанными чёрными волосами каждое утро просыпается в этой постели. Была ли Холли в этой кровати?

Обернувшись, Рей улыбается. 

— Кровать больше, чем моя.

Сложив руки на широкой груди, мистер Соло кажется больше, чем обычно.

Он улыбается в ответ. 

— Да? Какого цвета твои простыни?

— Голубые. Я тоже не заправляю кровать по утрам.

— Это бессмысленно, — он закатывает глаза. — Ещё одна вещь, о которой вечно ныла Холли. Но только не ты, м-м-м? — Он склоняет голову набок. — Вы действительно интересная женщина, мисс Рей. Почему бы вам не осмотреться?

Она — интересная _женщина_ , а не девчонка! 

Ей не понятно, зачем мистеру Соло понадобилось, чтобы она порылась в его вещах. Его тёмные глаза следуют за ней к шкафу, где Рей находит кучу одежды и костюм на вешалке. Ботинки грудой лежат на полу. Он беспорядочен до чёртиков.

Встав на цыпочки, она рассматривает безделушки на комоде. Сувениры из путешествий, типа снежные шары и всякое такое, а ещё странная оранжевая дутая стеклянная хрень с коричневым веществом в маленькой чашечке. Взяв штуковину, Рей хмурится.

— Ты куришь?

Курит? Моргнув, она смотрит на Бена.

— ... Нет, — после многозначительной паузы отвечает она.

Оттолкнувшись от двери, он подходит и забирает вещь из её пальцев.

— Хочешь попробовать? — с соблазнительной улыбкой интересуется он.

_Нет_. 

— Конечно!

Она сделает всё, чего бы он ни захотел.

Выдвинув ящик комода, Бен достаёт зажигалку Зиппо вместе с красноречивым пакетиком с зелёным веществом. Он ведёт Рей обратно в гостиную, и они садятся на футон.

— Разве это не противозаконно? — по-глупости спрашивает она.

Засмеявшись, он досыпает дури в чашечку. Рей вспыхивает, внезапно снова почувствовав себя девчонкой.

— Технически, да. Собираешься настучать на меня?

— Нет, — бормочет она. — Простите. 

Рей не собирается выглядеть неудачницей. Сидя, она наблюдает, как Бен прижимает трубку к губам и поджигает с другого конца. Зелёный начинает мерцать вишнёво-красным. Наркотик сгорает в огне. 

Он с минуту не выдыхает. Рей нервничает; ей некомфортно, но и любопытно очень. Мгновение спустя с его губ скользит серый дым. 

— Нужно подержать в лёгких, — объясняет он, прямо как дракон продолжая выдыхать дым.

Её учитель помогает Рей прижать эту штуковину к губам. Он даже поджигает её — держит огонь не так долго, как для себя — и Рей делает глубокий вдох.

В горле горит. Отдёрнувшись, Рей захлёбывается и закашливается, а Бен вдыхает остатки дыма. Потом он смеётся и начинает кашлять.

От интенсивности отдышки слёзы на глаза наворачиваются. Он продолжает смеяться — Рей хихикает и тыльной стороной ладони шлёпает его по предплечью. Его тёмные глаза скользят по её телу, когда он делает очередную затяжку.

Рей пытается снова. На этот раз она задерживает дым в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем закашлять. Никакой разницы она не ощущает.

— Требуется несколько тяжек, — Бен читает её мысли. Снова придерживая для неё бонг, он поджигает. — Ты отлично справляешься.

Из-за каждой его похвалы она чувствует себя самым крутым человеком на планете.

Бен уходит переодеться и заказать пиццу. Вывалив сгоревшее, Рей добавляет ещё и тренируется, пока его нет, чтобы не выглядеть полной дурой. По телеку идёт какой-то ситком. Она слишком занята курением, чтобы обратить внимание. 

Это потрясающе! Самая крутая вещь из всех, что она когда-либо пробовала. Ей удаётся поджечь самостоятельно и сделать глубокий вдох — в лёгких горит, она закрывает глаза. Ей тепло.

Бен возвращается; на нём серые пижамные штаны и футболка с Нирваной. Он садится рядом с ней, их бёдра касаются друг друга. Рей выдыхает, пока он поджигает и вдыхает. Теперь ей понятно, что за странный запах стоял в спальне.

— Ты проголодаешься, — выдыхая, замечает он. — _Изголодаешься_ просто. 

Наркотик начинает действовать. Рей чувствует себя спокойнее. В конечностях появляется лёгкость, словно ей под силу в облаках летать. Кажется, ей хочется спать. И — да — желудок как никогда пуст. Бен улыбается, когда она потирает живот.

Потом он встаёт и уходит на кухню. 

— Ты должна прислать мне фотки своей спальни. Будет справедливо, раз уж ты увидела мою, верно?

Рей кивает. Ей уже не так беспокойно. Каждый раз, когда он обращается к ней, она больше не чувствует, что вот-вот инсульт схлопочет.

Мистер Соло возвращается с чипсами и двумя банками пива. Рей не собирается совершать ошибку, допрашивая его, раз он снова обращается с ней как со взрослой. Она выпьет пиво. Открыв банку, она изо всех сил старается не вздрогнуть от горького привкуса.

Расставив ноги пошире, он откидывается назад. 

— И раз уж ты видела мою пижаму, я должен увидеть твою.

— А я голышом сплю, — ей непонятно, почему это кажется смешной шуткой.

— О?

— Ага.

Солнце садится. По гостиной ползут тени, и с экрана телевизора льётся синий свет. Бен смотрит на неё, улыбается и делает ещё одну затяжку. Зелёный загорается красным.

— Так покажи мне, — говорит он.

Она давится очередным глотком пива. 

— Эм... Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он выдыхает. 

— Встань перед телевизором, солнышко, и покажи мне, как ты спишь.

_Покажи мне, как ты спишь._

По спине бегут мурашки. Моргнув, она встаёт и на дрожащих ногах обходит кофейный столик. Мистер Соло устраивается поудобнее, в одной руке у него пиво, а во второй телефон. Продолжая улыбаться, он что-то печатает, потом кивает ей.

— Давай, — бормочет он. — Не бойся. 

Из-за волнения и замешательства её начинает тошнить. Ей кажется, он записывает её на видео.

Дрожа, сначала она снимает розовую футболку. Лифчик не совсем к месту, он старый и белый. Ей он даже не нужен, Рей надела его просто на всякий случай. Она вся загорелая и угловатая.

Стараясь понравиться, она продолжает. Подцепив большими пальцами пояс легинсов, она стаскивает их вниз по бёдрам до лодыжек. Закрыв рот ладонью, Бен старается скрыть ухмылку, в которой растягиваются губы. На ней синие трусики из Уолмарта, которые стоят пять баксов.

Она краснеет. 

— П-прости, комплект не сочетается.

— Белый с синим ещё как сочетается, глупышка, — он облизывает губы; его голос становится ниже. — Нервничаешь?

— ... Да, — мямля, признаётся она.

— Не стоит. Со мной ты в безопасности.

В дверь звонят. Мистер Соло откладывает телефон в сторону и открывает дверь, заговаривая с курьером, пока полуголая Рей ждёт. Парень бросает на неё взгляд и хмурится. Ей стыдно; она чувствует себя странно.

Бен замечает, что пацан пялится. Загораживая её собой, он прикрывает дверь.

— Насмотрелся? — угрожающе шепчет он.

— Чувак, нет, прос...

Кожа ударяется о кожу, и Рей слышит треск. Раздается глухой удар, и курьер с визгом падает на пол. Когда Бен захлопывает дверь, она замечает, что парнишка откатывается в сторону, сжимая окровавленный нос. 

Он роняет пиццу на кофейный столик и зовёт Рей к себе. Она тянется за своей футболке.

— Не-а, — качая головой, он машет пальцем. — Сюда можно только в пижаме. 

Приятная дымка в её разуме скисает. Она хватает его кофту с крючка у двери, надевает и застёгивает замок под горло, прежде чем сесть на футон. Мистер Соло приподнимает голову.

Рей пожимает плечами, взяв кусок пиццы. 

— Обычно я в этом сплю.

Его улыбка становится шире.

— О. Ладно.


	10. between iron & silver

— Серьёзно, Рей, ты в порядке?

 _Нет_. Сегодня понедельник, у них перерыв между занятиями, а от мистера Соло все выходные не было вестей. Когда Рей вернулась от него домой, её стошнило съеденной пиццей. Он снова её избегает. Ей плакать хочется.

Ковыряясь в еде, она отвечает. 

— Всё хорошо.

Не похоже, что Роуз и Финн ей верят. Они обмениваются взглядами, но на неё не давят. Так даже лучше. Всё равно им пофиг. Рей просто хочется вернуться в квартиру Бена и снова потеряться. Но от воспоминаний о раздевании в его присутствии ей тошно. По коже бегут мурашки.

Минуту спустя Роуз морщится.

— Кофту постирай. Травкой несёт.

***

Находиться в классе ещё страннее, и не только потому, что они изучают ерунду, связанную со здоровьем.

Сидя за столом, мистер Соло покачивается на стуле, прокручивая слайды в PowerPoint. В отличие от Рей он не нервничает. На нём брюки и синяя рубашка; рукава закатаны до локтей. Он щёлкает жвачкой.

— Итак, через девять месяцев, — он включает следующее изображение, и класс начинает в отвращении фыркать. — Происходит это.

Это _роды_. Из влагалища появляется головка ребёнка, и, честно говоря, никогда в жизни Рей не было так мерзко. Прикрыв рот, она отворачивается. 

— Риск оправдан! — отзывается По.

— Вспомните об этом, когда придётся содержать ребёнка, — мистер Соло кликает дальше. — Итак, подведём итог: не употребляйте наркотики, не пейте алкоголь и не занимайтесь сексом.

Базин поднимает руку. 

— Разве не в этом всё веселье?

Щёлкнув пальцами, он кивает ей.

— Бинго.

Все смеются. Оторвав взгляд от блокнота, Рей замечает, что он смотрит прямо на неё. Приподняв брови, он ухмыляется и подмигивает ей. Рей пытается скрыть румянец, возвращается к рисованию глаз. Ничего _подобного_ они не делали.

Позади неё скрипит стул. Кто-то очень громко принюхивается. На ней всё та же самая кофта.

— Мистер Соло? — снова начинает Базин. — Думаю, с Рей надо что-то делать.

У неё по спине бегут мурашки. На этот раз Роуз даже не пытается вступиться. Почесав затылок, она наклоняется к Финну и что-то шепчет ему на ухо.

Ножки стула мистера Соло с грохотом опускаются на пол. 

— Даже не начинай, Базин.

— От неё травкой несёт, — добавляет Кайдел. — Может, ей стоит научиться душем пользоваться.

По стонет. 

— Серьёзно? Почему вы обе постоянно такие грубые? 

— А может, она снова свалит? — невинно отвечает Базин. Её ухмылка возникает у Рей в голове. — Зуб даю, она шмаляет за спортзалом.

Ножки стула скрипят по полу. Бен встаёт, спокойная улыбка сменяется хмурым взглядом. Он проходит мимо Рей к парте Базин и наклоняется, переводя взгляд с неё на Кайдел и обратно. Рей чувствует густой и насыщенный запах его одеколона. Обернувшись, Роуз пялится, и Рей понимает, что все в классе нервничают.

Мистер Соло кладёт руки на парты девочек. 

— Вам двоим нравится быть злючками, правда? Ну, мне тоже. На самом деле — сейчас я зол _настолько_ , что готов отстранить вас от занятий на неделю. Как вам такое?

Они уходят в кабинет директора молча. Остальные тоже молчат.

Её телефон вибрирует, пока класс наблюдает за тем, как на экране рожает женщина. Хмурясь, Рей проверяет сообщения.

**Кайло** : _Мне жаль, солнышко._

— Кто это?

Подпрыгнув от неожиданного вопроса Роуз, Рей выдаёт невнятное оправдание, которому подруга явно не верит. Она бросает взгляд на учителя.

— Ладно, — отвечает она. — А если серьёзно — постирай эту кофту. От неё воняет.

Рей не хочется этого делать. От кофты пахнет _им_.

***

**Я** : _ты все выходные мне не писал_

Рей в ярости. Он просто забил на неё после того, как она у него дома разделась почти догола, а сам он дал ей наркотики. Нахер его. Идёт он нахуй. 

Швырнув трубку через всю комнату, она прячет лицо в ладонях. Не может она больше этим заниматься. Не может вечно цепляться за каждое его слово и молиться, чтобы мобильник завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении. Это сводит её с ума. 

А затем телефон жужжит, и она торопится поднять его с пола.

**Кайло** : _Знаю. Прости._

**Я** : _извини, что жалуюсь._

Он отвечает почти сразу.

**Кайло** : _Я приеду, заберу тебя._

_Ладно_. Она снова делает то, что взбрело ему в голову.

Ункар вырубился на диване, пока смотрел «Цену удачи». Выйдя в холодный зимний день, Рей спешит по подъездной дорожке к джипу. Дяде похер, куда она идёт. Всегда было, с того самого дня, когда она со своим чемоданом переступила порог его дома.

Мистер Соло улыбается, стоит ей забраться в машину. Он в той же одежде, в которой был в школе. Глаза его полузакрыты.

— Угадай, что я сделал? — спрашивает он.

Рей пристёгивается, и он съезжает с тротуара. От него чуть-чуть пахнет травкой.

— Что? — спрашивает Рей, слегка нервничая.

Прикрыв рот, он смеётся. 

— Порезал шины Джейку Неталь.

... _Что_? Бен продолжает смеяться, и Рей понимает, что, возможно, он не совсем трезв. Глядя на него, она чувствует, как желудок делает сальто. Зачем... зачем ему понадобилось творить такое? Не очень-то это мило.

И тогда до Рей доходит: он сделал это _ради неё_. Всё та же жалкая необходимость во внимании, с самого начала затягивающая её, с головы до ног заполняет Рей удовольствием. Базин отстранена, а Бен довёл дело до конца, порезав шины её отца.

Рей польщена. Никто прежде не заботился о ней настолько — чтобы причинить кому-то ущерб. Это волнующе. Возможно, опасно.

Ей удаётся рассмеяться. 

— Почему?

Бен не смотрит на неё. Оранжевый свет уличных фонарей освещает его лицо.

— Ты знаешь, почему.

Она не знает. Или знает, и ей странно признаться в этом самой себе.

Улыбаясь, она смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Офигеть. Она действительно ему _нравится_.


	11. wild nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ 
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы дабкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.

— Да, знаю, в субботу приеду за своим барахлом.

Они в фойе. Бен проверяет почтовый ящик, плечом прижимая айфон к уху. Сегодня ему пришло всего одно письмо. Рей зависает за ним, сцепив руки за спиной. 

Закатив глаза, он ставит телефон на громкую связь. На том конце провода кричит женщина.

— Ах ты сукин сын! — срывается она. — Пошёл на хуй, и та мерзкая шлюха, которую ты подобрал в клубе, идёт туда же!

 _Упс_. Приподняв брови, мистер Соло позволяет женщине и дальше вопить, как сильно она его ненавидит и какой он омерзительный. По лестнице они поднимаются медленно.

— Холли, — вздыхает он. — Серьёзно, прекращай.

— Нет! Ты кинул меня после того, как мы начали планировать свадьбу! Я же всем своим друзьям сказала — мы даже за пригласительные заплатили! Потому что ты — потому что ты встретил кого-то другого?!

Поджав губы, Рей старается спрятать улыбку.

Бен отпирает входную дверь. 

— Хорошо, я приеду в субботу. Просто отдохни. Съезди к сестре или ещё куда-нибудь. — Он отступает в сторону, чтобы пропустить Рей. — И не забудь принять свои таблетки.

— На хуй пошёл! 

Красавица-невеста бросает трубку в тот момент, когда Бен захлопывает за собой дверь. Сделав глубокий вдох, он запирает её на замок.

Скинув кроссовки, Рей втискивает их рядом с огромными серыми ботинками Бена. Прежде чем она успевает поднять взгляд, он расстёгивает на ней кофту, отчего у неё перехватывает дыхание. Удивившись, она отшатывается от него. 

Он легко смеётся. 

— Куда это ты собралась? — Язычок молнии скользит вниз до самого подола. Это слово дежа вю. — Убежать от меня решила?

— Нет, — бормочет Рей. — Извини.

— Не беспокойся. — Бен стягивает с неё кофту, и его теплое дыхание касается её уха. — Тебе от меня всё равно не спрятаться.

У неё по рукам бегут мурашки. _Тебе от меня всё равно не спрятаться._ Он так шутит или... 

Бен уносит кофту Рей в ванную, скорее всего, собираясь её постирать. От беспокойства Рей мутит. С этой кофтой связано столько воспоминаний. Запахи, прикосновения — и ей не хочется, чтобы всё это исчезло. От этой кофты пахнет _домом_.

Она неподвижно сидит на футоне. В квартире появились кое-какие украшения: фотографии в рамках и безделушки на кофейном столике. Похоже, он собирается здесь обосноваться. Кажется, между красавицей-невестой и мистером Соло действительно всё кончено. Может, он женится на Рей.

Он возвращается в красных клетчатых штанах и белой майке. Рей пялится на его руки, пока он занимается чем-то на кухне. Он разговаривает с ней. Рей наблюдает, как дёргаются и напрягаются его бицепсы; как изгибаются вены и сухожилия на предплечьях. _Ничего себе_. Он не похож ни на одного знакомого ей подростка. 

Затянувшись, Бен качает головой и наливает пиво в высокий бокал. 

— Постоянно пытаться всё исправить, понимаешь? Я не могу, но... — он отмахивается. — Бла-бла, вставь фрейдистскую чушь. Слышала когда-нибудь об Эдиповом комплексе?

Она отрицательно качает головой. 

— Нет. Хотя знаю, что Фрейд постоянно находился под кайфом.

Приподняв брови, Бен взрывается смехом. Довольная собой, Рей сдвигается. Она _забавная_.

— Да, всё, что он говорил, похоже на кокаиновый трип, — мистер Соло берёт еще один бокал. — Он говорил, что каждый мужчина желает трахнуть свою мать — типа Эдип, а каждая женщина своего отца — и она Электра. 

— Что, если я никогда не знала своего отца? — спрашивает Рей.

— Тогда ты ищешь его повсюду. Обычно в мужчинах постарше и в партнёрах на одну ночь.

 _Хм_. Рей не думает, что ищет своего отца. У неё к нему довольно неоднозначное отношение. Радуясь, что мистер Соло так непринужденно относится к ней, она смеётся. 

Он сидит прямо рядом с ней и предлагает затянуться. Рей без колебаний принимает косяк и глубоко вдыхает, надеясь поскорее обдолбаться вместе с ним. Его теплое бедро прижимается к её ноге.

— Понравилось смотреть _Чудо жизни_? — спрашивает Бен. — Или не очень?

— Честно говоря, не знала, что моё тело на такое способно.

— О, ещё как способно. — Он делает большой глоток пива.

Они продолжают пить и курить. И смотреть _Дэйли шоу_. Вскоре привозят китайскую еду, и когда Рей заканчивает с ло мэйн, в комнате уже темно, а её голова кружится. Может, она вздремнёт.

Бен зевает. 

— Подождём немного, прежде, чем я отвезу тебя домой? Я пока не в состоянии вести машину. 

— Ункар всё равно не заметит, — пожав плечами, Рей вглядывается в коридор. — Может, кофта уже постиралась? 

— Давай проверим.

Они шагают дальше по коридору в ванную, где Рей выхватывает тёплую кофту у мистера Соло. Он ухмыляется.

— Пора в кроватку? — подсказывает он.

— Ммм, — она стискивает кофту и зевает. — Пора.

Бен ведёт её за угол в свою спальню, где откидывает одеяла и предлагает ей устроиться поудобнее. Затем включает небольшой телевизор. На мгновение изображение тускнеет, и Рей понимает, что на экране — обнажённая женщина.

Он оборачивается и улыбается. 

— Пижамка? 

Ой — _ой_. Она сидит в его кровати и пытается стащить свою футболку через голову. Пока она возится, Бен стягивает с неё леггинсы. Кончики его пальцев касаются её тёплой кожи.

Учитель встаёт между её колен и небрежно стягивает с себя майку.

Приоткрыв рот, Рей не может отвести взгляда. Она ничего не может с собой поделать. Мистер Соло — большой, широкий и сильный, и на животе у него виднеются кубики пресса. Он перелезает через неё, чтобы лечь на кровать, а Рей продолжает пялиться в телевизор. Он мужчина, а не мальчик.

К ней он не прикасается. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Попить? Покушать? — А теперь прикасается, тычет ей в бок. — Покурить?

Она тяжело сглатывает. 

— Ничего не нужно. Спасибо.

Кровать мягкая и тёплая. Удобная. Слегка пахнет потом и стиральным порошком. Чем-то ещё, мускусным, типа... _мужчиной_?

Начинается фильм, Рей смотрит. Женщине на экране требуется несколько минут, чтобы начать трахать своего профессора прямо посреди его кабинета. У Рей по спине мурашки несутся. Никогда прежде она не смотрела порнуху. Мастурбируя, она довольствуется собственными воспоминаниями, и даже тогда она не слишком изобретательна. 

Она навеселе — возможно, пьяна. Мистер Соло ложится ближе к ней и вздыхает. Она старается стать как можно меньше. 

— Ну? — шепчет он. — Тебе нравится?

— Думаю, да, — позади себя она чувствует тепло его тела. Её пульс учащается.

Он тянется мимо неё к тумбочке, прижимается грудью к её спине. В ушах Рей звенит. Она определенно пьяна; а от стонов женщины и шлепков кожи о кожу она вздрагивает. Ой. Громко.

Бен ничего не говорит. Он переворачивается на спину и Рей слышит щелчок. Затем его большой палец скользит за резинку её трусиков, прямо над изгибом бедра, и он сжимает ладонь.

Она замирает. Затылок обдаёт жаром. 

Позади неё раздаются ритмичные влажные звуки. Он тихо стонет — так низко, что Рей едва это улавливает — и с _очень_ смешанными чувствами она понимает, что её учитель дрочит рядом с ней. Она лежит к нему спиной и смотрит, как профессор въёбывает свою студентку в стол. Дичь какая. 

Она зарывается носом в кофту. 

— Мне, наверное, домой пора.

— Да? — движение ускоряется. — Хочешь вернуться домой?

— Да.

У него перехватывает дыхание. 

— Какого цвета твои простыни, солнышко? — она не отвечает, и он сжимает её бедро. — Какого цвета, родная?

Во рту становится сухо. Она сжимает бёдра.

— Синие, — бормочет Рей. 

— Односпальная кровать?

— Да, — она закрывает глаза, не уверенная в том, что сейчас чувствует. — Скрипучая.

— М-м-г-м. — он дышит резко и тяжело. — У тебя есть... у тебя есть мягкие игрушки?

Она кивает, но ничего не говорит. Бен издаёт звук, которого она никогда прежде не слышала от мужчины. Она нервничает, понимая, что не должна здесь находиться. Он ей _нравится_ , и ей нравится внимание, но даже слышать это она пока не готова. 

Он продолжает в течение следующих нескольких минут, до тех пор, пока она не слышит, как он матерится и ворчит. Шумно выдохнув, он стонет; кончики пальцев болезненно стискивают её бедро. У неё кружится голова. Он кончает. 

— Ебать, — стонет он. — Ох, _блядь_... — задыхаясь, мистер Соло поджимает ноги. Не хватает слов. 

А потом всё заканчивается.

Но никто из них не двигается. Он переводит дыхание, убирает руку и, возможно, потирает лицо. Потом он, наконец, встаёт с кровати, перелезает через неё и уходит в ванную. Рей не двигается. Она вся дрожит. Её мутит.

Шумит вода. Бен возвращается. Его штаны сидят низко на бёдрах, а живот влажен. Он наклоняется к ней, поправляет одеяла, выключает телевизор. Целует её в висок.

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, я буду в гостиной. 

И он оставляет её в одиночестве, в тишине своей спальни. Она пялится в темноту. И не может перестать дрожать.


	12. ice vein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы дабкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.

А утром мистер Соло будит её как ни в чём не бывало.

Она в его постели; кутается в его кофту, положив голову на подушку. Коснувшись плеча, он шёпотом зовёт её по имени, пытается разбудить. Спросонья Рей моргает, и её сердце пропускает удар. Его тёмные глаза изучают её. Задумчиво.

Он поглаживает большим пальцем её плечо. 

— Как спалось, мисс Рей?

— Нормально, — она отводит взгляд. — Разве в школу не пора? 

— Да, я просто позвонил и сказал, что не приду, — он улыбается и похлопывает её по руке. — Я приготовлю завтрак. Не стесняйся принять душ.

О, так и она тоже пропустит занятия? Не то чтобы Рей возражала. Она ненавидит ходить в школу. Будет здорово провести день ничегошеньки не делая, лишь зависая с ним.

Она улыбается в ответ, благодарит его, и Бен оставляет её в одиночестве в своей спальне.

События прошлой ночи словно в тумане. Она старается вспомнить, чем именно они занимались, но у неё не выходит. Мистер Соло не стал бы ей пользоваться. До сих пор он был добр к ней. Она даже не... она даже мысли не допускает, что он мог сделать что-то отвратительное. Мерзость какая.

Он бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного. Он ведь был помолвлен, так что... никто бы не захотел связывать свою жизнь с таким человеком.

Напор воды гораздо сильнее, чем дома. Она моет волосы его шампунем Old Spice и некоторое время стоит под мощным потоком. Она закрывает глаза. Чем они занимались прошлой ночью? Ей кажется, будто она помнит, как занималась сексом. Но в области... вагины никаких необычных ощущений нет.

Вытеревшись, она надевает кофту и леггинсы. Ей любопытно, поэтому она шарит по шкафчику.

Не густо. Внутри зубная нить, зубная паста, средства для бритья... Тайленол. Под раковиной она находит новую зубную щётку и вычищает изо рта привкус пива.

Выйдя из ванной, Рей находит на столе завтрак. Яйца, бекон и тосты. Она не помнит, когда в последний раз садилась завтракать. Может, годы назад. 

Из кухни выглядывает Бен. 

— Теперь ты чистенькая.

Садясь, она кивает. 

— Да, большое спасибо. Еда выглядит отлично.

Он присоединяется к ней через минуту. Они едят в тишине, и она слишком голодна, чтобы волноваться. Её учитель копается в своём телефоне, время от времени закатывая глаза, и ест примерно вдвое больше, чем Рей. По крайней мере, он надел рубашку.

Затем он собирает пустые тарелки и ставит их в посудомоечную машину. А потом уходит, но возвращается с домашним учебником и чистым листом бумаги. Она моргает, когда он снова садится за стол и зовёт к себе Рей.

— Можешь пока начать делать домашнее задание на завтра, — говорит мистер Соло. Он улыбается. — Иди ко мне. 

Рей сомневается. 

— Я могу делать уроки и здесь.

— Можешь, но я хочу, чтобы ты сидела у меня на коленях.

О — _ладно_. Поёрзав на стуле, она встаёт и шагает к Бену, чтобы сесть к нему на колени, как он и хотел. 

Обняв её за талию, он усаживает Рей поудобнее. Мышцы под её бёдрами напрягаются. Бен большой и сильный, тёплый и твёрдый. Склонившись над столом, она подбирает ручку и смотрит, как он переворачивает страницы учебника.

Он цокает языком. 

— Очередная глава о сексе. Не знаю, почему мне приходится это преподавать.

Она краснеет. Двинуться боится.

Его рука всё так же обвивается вокруг её талии. Бен останавливается на десятой главе, тема которой _беременность_.

— Мерзость, — бормочет она.

— Чудо, — он указывает на изображение бластоцисты, развивающейся в плод. — Эта микроскопическая штука превращается в ребёнка, а затем вырастает во взрослого. — Он поглаживает пальцами её живот. — Ты можешь сделать это, Рей. Разве это не удивительно?

На этот раз она слегка ёрзает.

— Наверное. 

Мистер Соло утыкается носом ей в волосы, пока Рей читает. Он проводит ладонями по её бёдрам и дышит ей в затылок. Она дрожит.

— Хочешь иметь детей? — шепчет он.

Она пожимает плечами.

Он крепко сжимает её бёдра. От волнения по спине проносятся толпы мурашек. Ей отсюда не выбраться.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Шестнадцать. — У себя между ног Рей ощущает его эрекцию. Чего никогда прежде она не чувствовала.

— Шестнадцать... — Бен вздыхает. — Делай свою домашку.

Они продолжают в тишине. Он вжимает её бёдра в себя, а Рей притворяется, будто сосредоточена на домашнем задании. Иногда она пытается встать, чтобы увидеть его реакцию: он дёргает её за бёдра и шикает. Желудок делает сальто. Ей отсюда не выбраться. 

На этот раз он кончает тихо. Выдохнув ей между лопаток, он застывает. Рей не двигается.

— Ах, — стонет Бен.

Потом он её отпускает.

Поднявшись на ноги, она спотыкается. Бен переводит дыхание, в то время как её одолевает то же мерзкое чувство, что и прежде. Господи. Он просто... О, _Боже_.

— Эй.

Взяв её за руку, он переплетает их пальцы и тянет Рей к себе между колен. Они смотрят друг на друга.

Затем он наклоняется вперёд и целует её в губы, целомудренно и нежно. Она поднимает брови. О. _О!_ Приятно ощущать его губы на своих собственных; она чувствует привкус бекона.

Отстранившись, мистер Соло вздыхает.

— Прости меня.


	13. cucumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы дабкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.

Ей несколько раз писала Роуз, спрашивала, не заболела ли она. Рей лжёт. Говорит, что ей очень плохо. До смерти просто. Говорит, что не может перестать блевать, и что температура у неё под сорок градусов, и что подруге пора начать писать надгробную речь.

А на самом деле она лежит в кровати их учителя домоводства, смотрит Сайнфелд, пока он пытается успокоить свою бывшую невесту. Под одеялом тепло и пахнет Беном. Закрыв глаза, Рей устраивается поудобнее, сжимая бёдра. Они _целовались_.

— Что я сделала не так?

Холли плачет в подъезде. Она пытается попасть внутрь и увидеть Рей, но Бен её не пускает. Он сказал, что если она войдёт в квартиру, Рей должна спрятаться в шкафу, но пока всё путём. 

Бен теряет терпение. 

— Господи, Холли. Ну что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Мы уже пригласительные купили!

— Да, знаю. От того, что ты повторишь это шестнадцать ёбаных раз, ничего не изменится.

У Рей от чувства вины сводит живот. Она виновата в этом.

Спор в конце концов заканчивается, и Холли выскакивает наружу. Рей выглядывает из-под одеяла, когда Бен, стиснув зубы, входит в спальню. Он напряжён.

Рей моргает. 

— ...Мне уйти?

Приближаясь к ней, он качает головой.

— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты осталась. Не волнуйся о ней.

Рей волнуется. Не хочется ей причинять боль незнакомке, даже несмотря на то, как сильно она влюблена в жениха той. Но вот Бен забирается к ней в постель и устраивается у неё за спиной, и внезапно его невеста — наименьшая из её забот.

По телеку показывают рекламу. Тепло его тела накрывает её, стоит ему к ней прижаться.

Рей нервно ёрзает. 

—Э-э... Она казалась очень расстроенной.

Он не отвечает.

Их тела прижимаются друг к другу, её спина к его груди, и Бен такой твёрдый, но в то же время мягкий. Он дышит ей в волосы, двигая бёдрами. Он не собирается озвучивать то, что делает: он просто сделает это, думая, что Рей не возразит. Чего она не сделает. Ей ненавистны конфликты, а внимание нравится.

Даже если это неправильно, даже если её от этого тошнит, даже если от этого у неё мурашки по коже. Ей кажется, она этого жаждет. Но Рей никогда прежде ни от чего не зависела.

Кончики пальцев впиваются в её оголённое бедро, и Рей вздрагивает. Бен наваливается на неё всем своим весом, переворачивает на живот и оказывается наполовину сверху. Он просовывает колено между её бёдер, удерживая на месте. Другой рукой он хватается за край матраса. Всё происходит медленно. Толчок, колебание, толчок, колебание. Он ждёт реакции, которую ей страшно показать.

Она держит руки под грудью. Тихонько работает телевизор, и Бен начинает двигаться; напрягается, затем останавливается, чтобы приподнять её повыше.

— Вот так, — шепчет он ей в волосы. Шумно выдыхая, он толкается ей между бёдер, твёрдый и горячий. — Вот так.

По спине проносятся мурашки. Не сводя взгляда с экрана телевизора, она сглатывает и бедром прижимается к его колену. Бен тихо дышит, простыни под ними шелестят. У Рей такое чувство, что Бен её душит.

Она краснеет, когда он снова двигает бёдрами. Он твёрд. Это пугает её, и Рей пытается встать. 

Он тянет её назад. 

— Что-то не так?

— Я... мне пора идти, — бормочет она.

— Но мы же хорошо проводим время, телевизор смотрим, — он двигается, медленно и ритмично. — Или тебе не нравится? 

— Я могу... Пойти домой пешком.

— Не глупи. Там же мороз, — Бен протягивает руку, чтобы убрать волосы с её лица. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я помочь и тебе приятно провести время.

В дверь звонят — несколько раз. Бен стонет и ускользает от неё, чтобы открыть. От нервов и возбуждения Рей дрожит под одеялом. Это то, что ей полагается чувствовать?

— Холли... _Убирайся_!

Тревожный звоночек. Спотыкаясь, Рей встаёт с кровати и мчится к шкафу, чтобы спрятаться, как и велел Бен.

Внутри полно барахла. В коридоре слышится топот, так что Рей отбрасывает вещи в сторону и заползает в самый дальний угол, какой только может найти.

— Я знаю, что она здесь! — орёт Холли. Что-то падает на пол. — Где она, чёрт возьми, Бен?!

Они кричат друг на друга. Рей слышит, как они борются, возможно, Бен пытается вытолкать её, и Холли снова орёт. Её голос становится тише, но сердце Рей продолжает колотиться, пока она не улавливает грохот, с которым захлопывается входная дверь.

Она делает глубокий вдох, даже не осознавая, что задержала дыхание. 

— Рей, солнышко... Можешь выходить. 

Голос Бена хриплый от криков. Чтобы выбраться из шкафа, она перешагивает через туфли и старое спортивное снаряжение, и только после этого оказывается в его спальне.

Он сидит на краю кровати. Моргнув, он улыбается ей. Его взгляд кажется уставшим. 

Она топчется на месте. 

— Мне пора идти. Ункар начнёт выяснять, куда я пропала. 

— Ага, только давай ещё немного пообщаемся.

_Пообщаемся_.

Тёмный взгляд следит за ней через всю комнату. Бен укладывает её в постель и на этот раз ложится на спину. Одной рукой он прижимает её к к себе и утыкается носом ей в макушку. На минутку ей кажется, что они просто полежат и вздремнут.

А потом он пробирается рукой под одеяло. И дышит ей в ухо.

— Можешь достать из тумбочки синюю бутылку? — шепчет Бен.

— Да, конечно.

Повернувшись набок, Рей заглядывает в ящик. Там полно всякой всячины, журналы и что-то, похожее на резиновое кольцо. Её щёки вспыхивают. Наручники с мехом, какая-то фиолетовая штуковина с ручкой и длинный розовый вибратор. Глядя на него, Рей цепенеет от ужаса.

— Нашла? Под пробкой.

До неё доносится голос Бена. Он снова нависает над ней, вторгается в её пространство, и Рей чувствует **его** поясницей. Она не шевелится, когда он тянется за бутылкой смазки.

Крышка открывается со щелчком. 

— Не волнуйся, солнышко. Всё новое и чистое.

Затем он ложится назад, утягивая её за собой, и Рей видит **его** прежде, чем успевает отвести взгляд. Бен приспустил штаны, и член прямо здесь, стоит торчком, но слегка изогнут к животу.

Пресс напрягается, когда Бен обхватывает член большой рукой. Рей пялится. Он очень большой.

Он медленно водит рукой вверх и вниз, с каждым движением сжимая ладонь. На верхушке выступает жидкость. Рей как будто смотрит на что-то зловещее и внеземное. Она сомневается, что когда-нибудь захочет эту штуковину внутри своего тела.

— Хочешь прикоснуться ко мне? — шепчет Бен.

Рей быстро качает головой.

— Ладно, — он похлопывает её по бедру, обнимает за талию. — Хорошо... я понимаю. Не волнуйся.

Она беспомощна, но очарована. Рей смотрит, как он двигает ладонью и обводит большим пальцем похожий на гриб кончик. Он вращает бёдрами; стонет, толкаясь в собственную руку, а кожа на животе напрягается и натягивается. Рей едва замечает, как он сжимает и поглаживает её бедро.

Бен прижимается к её голове щекой. 

— Видишь, сколько предсемени появилось? Я уже близко, — он судорожно выдыхает. — Знаешь, от этого ты можешь забеременеть. От предсемени. — Его рука скользит от её бедра к животу. — Я прямо сейчас могу сделать тебе ребёнка, маленькая мисс Рей.

Она немного отстраняется, и он смеётся. 

— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь делать этого. Хотя мог бы, — он стонет, протяжно и низко. — Мог бы, если бы захотел.

От этого ей невероятно тревожно. Но он кончает почти сразу после сказанного, и Рей сосредотачивается на том, насколько это странно.

Член пульсирует у него в руке, пока Бен тянет за него. Густые белые капли брызгают из самого кончика, и немного жидкости попадает ему на грудь. Выгнувшись, Бен ругается, пока сперма стекает с кулака прямо в густые чёрные волосы. Рей словно под гипнозом.

Но всё заканчивается. Бен зевает и вытирает руку о свой голый живот, а Рей щурится, глядя на сперму, которой он покрыт. Откинувшись назад, он обнимает её за талию и снова зевает.

— Хорошая девочка, — бормочет Бен.


	14. r'lyeh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы дабкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.

А дома возникает ощущение, будто душа из тела рвётся. 

Причём не в хорошем смысле. Не так, будто она под кайфом смотрит телевизор и забывает обо всём плохом, что происходит вокруг. А так, словно разум потерял связь с телом и из атмосферы наблюдает за оболочкой, в которой обитает Рей, продолжая принимать тупейшие на свете решения. Кажется, она не чувствует кончики собственных пальцев.

Ункару, с его насиженного места на диване, нечего ей сказать. Он глядит на неё долю секунды, кряхтит, а затем продолжает смотреть _Цену удачи_ как ни в чём не бывало. А Рей не может выбросить из головы воспоминание о члене мистера Соло. Образ обжигает веки — она видит его всякий раз, стоит лишь закрыть глаза: извергающий сперму, словно какой-то гнойный сверхъестественный ужас. 

Это не должно её отталкивать, верно? Этому образу полагается быть сексуальным. Но ей страшно, и Рей погружается во что-то, чего не понимает, и она не знает, кому сказать об этом или что сделать. Может, чем чаще видишь это, тем легче. Верно же? Верно?

***

_Я прямо сейчас могу сделать тебе ребёнка, маленькая мисс Рей._

Она просыпается с криком — прямо посреди урока, рядом с Роуз, на глазах у Бена.

Образы из _Чуда жизни_ вспыхивают в сознании, пока Рей смотрит в его тёмные, искрящиеся любопытством глаза, не обращая внимания на фильм, отбрасывающий синие блики на стены класса. Все смотрят на неё. Она дышать не может.

Мистер Соло приподнимает брови. 

— Всё в порядке, мисс Ниима?

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Роуз касается её спины между лопаток. Ей знакомо выражение лица подруги, поэтому она выводит её из класса прежде чем Рей начинает плакать. Прищурившись и касаясь верхней губы указательным пальцем, Бен наблюдает за ними. Он думает, что Рей проболтается. Она этого не сделает. 

В коридоре ей удаётся отдышаться. Она прикасается к груди и закрывает глаза, выталкивая из головы мысли о том, как живот с ребёнком внутри раздувается, как вагина разрывается и член её учителя, подобно гадюке, плюётся в неё спермой. _Похожей_ на гной. Ей не верится, что люди это проглатывают.

Она содрогается. 

— Мне приснился кошмар о беременности.

Роуз складывает руки на груди. У неё на шее засосы.

— С чего вдруг? — просто спрашивает она.

— Я... Я не знаю. Наверное, из-за того фильма, который мы смотрели.

— О-о, — она немного смеётся. — Ну, для этого нужен парень, Рей. У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

Приоткрывается дверь. Сначала Бен только выглядывает, потом выходит в коридор, перед этим пригрозив оставлением после уроков любому, кто посмеет пикнуть.

Она бросает взгляд на его пах и чувствует, как её снова начинает мутить. **Он** там, в брюках, под ремнём, в сером нижнем белье. Он _там_ , и он может разрушить ей жизнь.

Бен суёт руки в карманы. 

— Что случилось? Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

— Тот фильм, который вы нам показали, травмировал Рей, — отрезает Роуз. — Вы должны предупреждать людей, прежде показывать такое. Что, если этот фильм ей всю жизнь испортил?

Бен моргает. 

— _Чудо жизни_? Это всего лишь роды, — он пристально разглядывает Рей, и она понимает, что они думают об одном и том же. _Я мог бы, если бы захотел._

Ей стыдно, ведь она раздувает из мухи слона. Почему её так расстроил грёбаный пенис? Да что с ней не так?

— Всё это очень наглядно и мерзко, и не все хотят иметь детей, — Роуз, кажется, улавливает странное напряжение, возникшее между Беном и Рей. — Мне кажется, её что-то беспокоит, мистер Соло. Может, ей стоит поговорить с психологом? Она не хочет разговаривать со мной.

Рей не может поговорить с Роуз. Она хочет сделать это, но _не может_. Всё это странно, неправильно и тошнотворно, но Рей не может от этого отказаться. Она ведь _нравится_ Бену. Разве Роуз не видит? Разве ей всё равно? Разве ей не хочется, чтобы Рей была счастлива?

Учитель пожимает плечами. 

— Конечно. Мисс Тико, проследите, чтобы Дэмерон не разнёс класс. Мы скоро вернёмся.

— Я могу отвести её, — предлагает Роуз. Настойчиво.

— Нет, — отмахивается он. — Вы правы. Это станет мне уроком.

Роуз колеблется, пытаясь встретиться взглядом с Рей, но та отворачивается. Дверь класса открывается, изнутри доносятся шепотки, потом всё замолкает. 

Бен ведёт её по коридору к кабинету психолога. С минуту он молчит, просто идёт в ногу с её быстрыми шаркающими шагами. Её руки по бокам дрожат. Его ботинки щелкают по полу, её — скрипят.

Он закатывает рукава джемпера и, взяв её за локоть, тянет Рей в другой коридор к классам изобразительного искусства и кладовкам. Она бредёт за ним, смущённая всплеском собственных эмоций, и надеется, что он не станет на неё кричать. Не то чтобы Ункар когда-либо кричал. Он картошка с ножками.

Повернув за угол, они входят в открытую дверь. Рей погружается в затхлую темноту, а её щёк вдруг касаются тёплые руки. Ей ничего не видно.

— Прости, что напугал тебя, — его глубокий голос отдаётся во всем её теле. Тёплое мятное дыхание покалывает губы.

— Я... Я ничего ей не сказала, — заикается Рей. — Мне очень жаль. Не знаю, что со мной не так.

Бен целует её в уголок рта. 

— Я знаю, солнышко. Всё хорошо.

С трудом сглотнув, она поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к его губам. Которые мягкие и влажные, и этот поцелуй более настойчив, чем в прошлый раз. Он проводит языком по её верхней губе, проскальзывает внутрь, и теперь они целуются по-настоящему.

Он обнимает её за талию, притягивает к себе поближе, и Рей цепляется за его джемпер. Она понятия не имеет, что делает. Зубы клацают друг о друга. Бен смеётся ей в губы, и, засмущавшись, Рей пытается отстраниться, но он воркует и следует за ней, снова завладев её ртом. Скользнув мизинцем за край джинсов, он поглаживает резинку её трусиков.

В животе разливается тепло. Его рот горячий и влажный, с привкусом мяты, курицы и, возможно, сигарет. Он наклоняется над ней, прижимая её ближе к себе, и кончики его пальцев впиваются ей в кожу. К низу живота прижимается жаркая твёрдость. 

Застонав, Бен разрывает поцелуй. 

— Чёрт, — он утыкается носом ей в висок, притягивая Рей ещё ближе к себе, вжимая её в себя. — Теперь у меня ебучий стояк на работе.

Приподнявшись на носочках, она целует его в щёку. Теперь, когда они не видят друг друга, ей легче. 

Он целует её в шею и хватает за ногу, которую закидывает себе на бедро. Почувствовав его прямо у себя между ног, она обнимает его за шею, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Если она двинет бёдрами как надо, они будут тереться друг о друга, и Рей сможет притвориться, что его член — это нечто другое.

Мистер Соло снова стонет. Угол странен, и разница в росте даёт о себе знать; свободно двигаться у них не получается, но они всё равно пытаются.

Он задыхается ей в волосы, сжимает в ладонях её джинсы и пытается толкаться бёдрами вверх. Они двигаются и задыхаются в темноте. Его сердце громко стучит напротив её, бьющегося неистово, подобно колибри. В ушах звенит, и душа Рей снова рвётся из тела, только уже по-хорошему.

Резкий стук в дверь подобен резкому удару в горло.

Бен закрывает ей рот рукой прежде чем она успевает вскрикнуть от удивления. Он прижимается к ней лбом, и целует её в кончик носа. Рей задерживает дыхание и дрожит. Его кожа солёная на вкус.

— Там кто-нибудь есть?

_Роуз_. Пульс учащается — что, если она войдёт?! Рей думает о том, как это было бы ужасно, и застывает на месте.

Подошвы шаркают снаружи. Она прислушивается. Бен сильнее прижимает ладонь к губам Рей и опускается к шее, нежно целуя и прихватывая кожу зубами. Её глаза закатываются, и они снова двигаются, медленнее и осторожнее, чем прежде. Он тесно прижимается к ней, вращая бёдрами прямо как надо, и ей больше не нужно ни на что смотреть и думать ни о чём не нужно.

Но они сохраняют молчание, приглушённо задыхаясь в кожу друг друга. И это по-настоящему жарко. Она вытягивает ногу, которую держит Бен, и пряжка его ремня звякает.

Он кусает её за шею. Роуз снова стучит в дверь. Рей замирает на мгновение, балансируя на краю пропасти, и в следующую секунду летит вниз — животному разуму плевать на то, что его могут услышать. 

Закрыв глаза, она стискивает бёдра. Извиваясь, Рей отчаянно сжимает в кулаке серый джемпер Бена. Он замирает, большим пальцем поглаживая её по щеке, пока она тихо всхлипывает в его ладонь.

— Роуз, идём! Наверное, она ушла домой, — зовёт Финн. Роуз вздыхает, и Рей слышит, как, удаляясь, скрипят её кроссовки; потом она болтает с Финном. Их голоса затихают.

Сглотнув, Бен выдыхает ей на ухо.

— Ты кончила только что?

Он до сих пор закрывает ей рот, поэтому Рей качает головой. Ни за что она в этом не признается. Господи. Какой странный вопрос.

Затем, не говоря ни слова, он начинает двигаться, вжимая её в стену с каждым толчком. Другая нога отрывается от пола. Рей чувствует, словно её используют, словно она — игрушка, которую он трахает. Интересно, думает ли он о ком-то ещё. О Холли? Нет. Нет. Нет.

Вытянув шею, он зарывается носом ей в волосы. У него перехватывает дыхание, бёдра дрожат. Над головой у неё раздаются ругательства и стон, от которого волосы встают дыбом. От того, как он двигается, у неё вниз по позвоночнику бегут мурашки.

Он выдыхает, долго и медленно, уткнувшись носом ей в щёку, потом целует её. Они оба вспотели, ослеплены темнотой.

— И я тоже, — шепчет он.


	15. me vs. maradona vs. elvis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы нонкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.
> 
> саундтрек к главе: brand new — me vs. maradona vs. elvis

Они вываливаются из кладовки помятые и вспотевшие, и Рей дрожит, пытаясь привести одежду в порядок. Должно быть, они пропустили конец урока. В коридоре тихо.

Звякает пряжка ремня мистера Соло. Рей хватается за волосы, и её начинает мутить, стоит ей понять, что между ног у неё влажное пятно. Просочиться внутрь неё оно не сможет. Она не забеременеет подобным образом. Она не дура; ей известно, что так не бывает. 

Коснувшись полоски обнажённой кожи на пояснице, он выдыхает ей на ухо.

— Не хочешь поехать ко мне? — шепчет он. — Расскажешь мне, чего ещё ты боишься. 

Она отскакивает от его прикосновения, словно опалённая им. Он улыбается ей свысока и цепляется двумя пальцами за пояс джинсов; дёргает её назад. Рей не в восторге от его силы.

— У меня домашки полно, — отстраняется она. — И дела есть.

— Я помогу тебе, солнышко. На ужин достанем всё, что захочешь, — Бен целует её в лоб. — Я не обижу тебя. Ты слишком особенная для этого. И про детей я просто пошутил. 

Её мутит от мысли о беременности. Она отталкивает Бена, и даже поймав его обиженный взгляд, убегает. Нет. _Нет_.

***

В ту ночь её снова мучают кошмары о беременности. Она плачет и дёргает себя за волосы, но они возвращаются — разорванные вагины, дерьмо и крики. У неё никогда не будет детей. Она больше никогда не позволит мистеру Соло тереться о себя, и сперма не попадёт на её джинсы.

Ей блевать хочется. Он использует её. Она это знает.

Он сделает ей ребенка и исчезнет. Она спорить готова, его даже не Беном звать. Он лжёт обо всём. Он пишет ей несколько раз, извиняется, но Рей знает, что лучше не отвечать.

Она содрогается, лёжа в постели. Да. Именно так он и сделает.

***

На выходных Роуз уговаривает её пойти к набережной на вечеринку. Они отдаляются друг от друга, так что Рей не терпится встретиться с подругой. Очень холодно, но ей всё равно хочется пойти. Ей нужно проводить время с друзьями.

Они слоняются по грязной дорожке вдоль канала, курят и пьют, и вскоре Рей выпивает больше, чем может выдержать. Возможно, она пишет Бену пару раз: _в чём твоя проблема_ и всякое такое. Она пьёт дешёвое пиво и смеётся, когда По валится в канал. Он слишком тяжёл для тонкого льда.

Она не должна придерживаться графика мистера Соло. Она может жить своей жизнью. Даже если и продолжает проверять телефон, и даже если сердце её трепещет, когда она видит его ответ. 

Сначала он вынуждает её сказать, где она находится, а потом говорит, что ей нужно встретиться с ним чуть дальше по дорожке.

**Кайло** : _Я приеду за тобой. Ты можешь пострадать. Парни воспользуются тобой_.

Так и получается, что она обходит пьяную, целующуюся парочку, которая преграждает ей путь к нему. Голоса стихают, погружая её в безмолвную тьму, и Рей раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Она в порядке. У неё недавно пошли месячные, так что она знает, что не беременна. Всё равно это было невозможно.

— Солнышко. Иди сюда.

Она щурится в сторону его здоровенной тени. Выходя из-за кустов, Бен улыбается, протягивает руки и обнимает её. Он тёплый и сжимает её слишком сильно.

— От тебя пахнет дешёвым пивом, — бормочет он, зарывшись носом ей в волосы. — Я могу достать тебе чего-нибудь получше.

Они немного прогуливаются. Он ведёт её к своему чёрному джипу и смеётся, помогая ей сесть на пассажирское сиденье. У неё кружится голова. Никогда прежде она так не напивалась. Её может стошнить.

Бен тянется через неё, пристёгивает её ремнём безопасности. 

— Я скучал по тебе, — он целует её в челюсть. — Сильно.

Она хихикает, вцепившись в его рубашку. Он сжимает её колено.

Роуз не пишет ей во время поездки. Рей знает, что они едут не к ней домой. Бен барабанит пальцами по рулю и смотрит вперёд.

Он помогает ей выбраться из машины и подняться по лестнице на третий этаж. По дороге Рей покачивается и мямлит. Ей хочется спать. Очень темно, и это самое то, чтобы отключиться и забыть о выпивке. Она надеется, что с Роуз всё в порядке. Финн хорошо о ней заботится.

Пол качается, когда она входит в квартиру Бена. Дверь за ней захлопывается и запирается. За окном, что над футоном, падает снег, и туманное сияние телевизора отбрасывает на стены жутковатый голубой свет. Почему-то по спине бегут мурашки.

— На прошлой неделе я тебя здорово напугал, да?

Она смотрит, как Бен с улыбкой обходит вокруг неё.

— Мне приснился кошмар, будто я беременна, — признаётся Рей, потирая глаза.

— От меня?

— Ммм. Больше не от кого. 

— Нет? — он берет её за руку и ведёт в сторону своей спальни. — Лучше, чтоб так и было. 

Она смеётся, потому что думает, будто он шутит. Он не оглядывается и не улыбается.

В спальне Бен закрывает за ними дверь. Он велит ей "переодеться в пижаму", что является кодом для раздевания, и Рей сонно снимает с себя одежду. Сегодня на ней не его кофта, потому что та раздражает Роуз. Сегодня на ней джинсы и рубашка с длинными рукавами.

Бен включает телевизор. 

— Сколько ты выпила?

Она балансирует на одной ноге, пытаясь выбраться из штанов. Чёрт, разве она помнит? Много?

— ...Шесть? — рискует предположить Рей. — Понятия не имею. По провалился под лёд рядом с... 

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, Рей, — перебивает Бен. Он проводит рукой по своим чёрным волосам и вздыхает. — Прежде чем до тебя доберётся дерьмо всякое, как и до всех остальных. Для Холли было слишком поздно, но для тебя — нет.

Начинается фильм: беременная женщина с огромным животом стоит на четвереньках в постели. Рей хмурится и напрягается, когда видит мужчину, который подходит к ней сзади. С ужасом она понимает, что они собираются заняться сексом. Почему... Зачем...?

Бен поворачивается и ведёт её к постели. Рей изумленно смотрит на него. Она не понимает, что он делает. Её клонит в сон. Он усаживает её на кровать и лезет в ящик тумбочки.

— Мне пора, — бормочет она. Комната вращается. — Мне нужно идти домой.

— Тише. Никуда тебе не нужно, — он достаёт розовый вибратор, который она заметила на прошлой неделе. — Я не обижу тебя, солнышко. 

Бен забирается к ней в постель, в одной лишь футболке и боксерах, и притягивает Рей к себе. Желудок делает сальто, когда они устраиваются под одеялом, и он прижимается к ней сзади, положив руку ей под голову. 

Она закрывает глаза и отворачивается от телевизора, но продолжает слышать стоны женщины. Пульс заходится. Она пьяна, но всё ещё нервничает.

Бен целует её в шею. Она слышит щелчок и жужжание.

— Что не так? — шепчет он. — Ммм? — вибрации касаются чуть ниже пупка.

— Она беременна... Это мерзко.

Холодный пластик опускается ещё ниже. Он задевает краешек трусиков и... _О_. Рей делает резкий вдох и извивается, внезапно почувствовав жар во всём теле. Бен нежно водит вибратором вверх-вниз и дышит ей в затылок.

— Это не мерзко, — упрекает он. — Не бойся того, что показывают в фильме, — Бен целует её в плечо и толкает вибратор чуть глубже, дразня проникновением. — Я буду рядом.

Она дёргает бёдрами, не в состоянии понять, на что он намекает. Бен передает вибратор ей и проводит кончиками пальцев по бедру, вдыхая запах её волос и молча слушая, как она задыхается. Рей слишком пьяна, чтобы обращать на это внимание; она устала и возбудилась. 

Странно наблюдать за женщиной. Это выглядит как-то не так. Но через некоторое время Рей теряется в дымке похоти и сосредотачивается на звуке шлёпающей друг о друга кожи. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и она начинает скулить.

Бен целует её в щёку. 

— Ты близко?

— Ммм-ммм.

Он поворачивает её на бок, прижав к себе, как в прошлый раз, и вытаскивает член из боксеров. Снова взяв вибратор под контроль, он тянет её руку за запястье к члену, который твёрдый и красный.

Она сжимает его в ладони, и Бен стонет. По пальцам стекает предсемя.

— Ебать, — выдыхает он. — Блять. Продолжай, не останавливайся, — он обхватывает её пальцы и водит ими вверх и вниз. — Вот так. Медленно и аккуратно. Слегка сожми.

Он горячий, липкий, но в тоже время мягкий. Кожа под пальцами двигается, когда она делает, как сказано; Бен придерживает её руку. Он поглаживает тыльную сторону её ладони, продолжая двигать вибратором в трусиках, и с губ обоих срываются всхлипы вперемешку со стонами удовольствия. 

Уткнувшись носом в его грудь, Рей перекидывает ногу через бедро Бена, чтобы зажать вибратор между собой и ним. Через пару мгновений она кончает, прямо как в кладовке, всхлипывая и стискивая бёдра. Она чувствует, как в ладони дёргается член Бена.

— Ты кончила только что? — шепчет он.

— Да... да, кончила, — сглатывает Рей, стоит ему выключить вибратор.

Бен стонет и сжимает её бедро. 

— Знаю. Всхлипывала так же, как и в кладовке, — смеясь, он толкается ей в руку. — Мне со времён старших классов не дрочили. Это... пиздец как жарко.

После этих слов член пульсирует, изливая ещё больше предсемени, и он зарывается носом ей в волосы.

Интересно наблюдать, как он ритмично двигает бёдрами. Бен задыхается, когда достигает оргазма, извергая сперму вверх по своему телу до самой груди, покрывая их пальцы. Он напрягает шею. Это драматично и странно, но совсем не мерзко.

Из члена вытекают последние белые капли, и Рей смотрит, как Бен стонет и задыхается. Его широкая грудь вздымается и опускается; он глубоко и глухо дышит ей прямо на ухо. 

— Господи... — он шумно сглатывает и целует её в лоб. — Ты умница, Рей.

Ей очень хочется спать. Несколько раз она поворачивает руку, глядя на свои липкие пальцы и на то, как член Бена сжимается. Странно. Какого хрена?

Но сейчас ей не до размышлений. Она кладёт свою ладонь ему на живот, а он — свою липкую — на её руку, и Рей отключается рядом с ним.


	16. the little death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы нонкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.

— Рей?

Шёпот Бена пробуждает её от лёгкого сна, возвращая к реальности, в которой она лежит в его постели рядом с ним. Нахмурившись, она потягивается. Пальцы больше не липкие. Они прохладные и чистые, как будто их вымыли.

— М-м-м? — бормочет Рей.

Его сердце под её ладонью бьётся медленно и ровно. Рей слышит, как он шумно сглатывает.

— Чем ты будешь заниматься, когда повзрослеешь? — хриплым голосом спрашивает он.

Она пожимает плечами. 

— Понятия не имею. Чем-нибудь, наверное. 

Он не отвечает. Рей всё ещё сонная после алкоголя, поэтому начинает засыпать, возвращаясь к странным сновидениям, когда Бен снова заговаривает. 

— Ты хочешь детей?

Рей немного смеётся. 

— Наверное?

Бен играет с её волосами, прослеживая прядки от макушки до кончиков, и Рей понимает, что он о чём-то задумался. Он переплетает свои пальцы с её и прижимает их руки к своей широкой груди.

— Это прозвучит как оскорбление, — бормочет он. — Но я считаю, что ты будешь хорошей домохозяйкой... И матерью. 

— Почему это оскорбление?

— Сейчас на это смотрят свысока. Женщины могут делать _больше_ , поэтому _больше_ считается _лучше_.

— ...О. — с минуту она смотрит, как вздымается и опускается его грудь. — Ну, я не обижаюсь. Хотя подгузники менять я не умею. 

Бен смеётся. Он поворачивается на бок и целует её в лоб, и Рей понимает, что они оба голые. Она краснеет и прячет голову у него под подбородком. 

— Я умею, — говорит он, проводя рукой по её талии. — Что скажешь?

— Эм... Круто.

Что-то меняется. Бен мягко перекатывается на неё, устраивается между её бёдер, и целует в уголок рта. Он оставляет влажную дорожку поцелуев вниз к горлу и не останавливается, пока она не ощущает давление. У неё перехватывает дыхание.

Бен выдыхает. 

— Тише... Я не обижу тебя, солнышко. 

Она извивается, пытаясь увернуться, но он следует за ней. Окно облепил мокрый снег, а на пол спальни падает голубой лунный свет. Её дыхание учащается, и Рей цепляется за его плечи, смущённая и нервная. Это... Это по-настоящему? Они собираются...?

Рей не знает, чего хочет. Она настолько ошеломлена, что не может отказать ему. Он над ней, тяжёлый, и Рей кажется, он ей нравится.

Бен целует её в челюсть. 

— Ты станешь для меня такой прелестной мамочкой.

— Я... Я...

Затем он толкается вперёд, и Рей чувствует давление от проникновения. Она понимает, что на нём нет презерватива, хотя ему следовало воспользоваться им, а если он этого не сделает, она может подхватить болезнь или забеременеть. Встревоженная, она хватает его за бока, одновременно с этим стискивает бёдрами. 

— А презерватив? — шепчет она.

— Для твоего первого раза он нам не нужен, — дыхание Бена обжигает ей ухо. — Только ты и я, родная.

Он помещается в ней с трудом. Слёзы собираются в уголках её глаз, и Рей всхлипывает, когда он продолжает толкаться, игнорируя тесноту сопротивляющегося тела. Он стонет ей в волосы, дрожит и матерится. Кажется, всё это слишком. Такое чувство, что он разрывает её тело пополам, и она понятия не имеет, почему вообще хотела секса.

Она прижимает носочки к его икрам. На мгновение Бен отстраняется и снова толкается вперёд, медленно раскрывая её. И, поддаваясь ему, плоть трещит и ломается.

— Вся моя, — задыхается он. — Вся моя.

Не о таком она всегда мечтала — нет лепестков роз, обручального кольца и ревущего огня в камине. Она цепляется за своего учителя, пока снаружи сыплется снег, и они льнут друг к другу в его беспорядочной двуспальной кровати, а справа мерцает телек. Ничего романтичного. Плоть к плоти, похоть и животное наслаждение.

А ещё это больно. Она старается не заплакать, и всё же ревёт в плечо Бена, когда он входит в неё до конца. По коже бегут мурашки — не знает она, зачем кому-то заниматься _этим_.

Кровать начинает поскрипывать, стоит ему найти ритм.

— Не плачь, — шепчет он, целуя её в щеку, собирая губами слёзы. — Не плачь, солнышко. Я знаю, тебе немного больно.

— Я... Я хочу домой.

— Ты уже дома. Я всегда буду твоим домом.

Его телефон звонит где-то в тишине квартиры, но ему плевать. Бен продолжает трахать её, задыхаясь ей на ухо, и у Рей появляется ужасное ощущение, что она для него — ебучая игрушка. Она плачет сильнее.

Он стонет, и внезапно Рей оказывается сверху, оседлав его. Она шмыгает носом и опирается о его грудь, ловя равновесие. Бен облизывает губы и сжимает её бёдра.

— Ты можешь быть сверху, — он ведёт большими пальцами между её бёдер, оставаясь при этом глубоко внутри неё. — Продолжай, мамочка. Не останавливайся. 

Так лучше, когда он не вжимает её в койку. Она снова шмыгает носом и нерешительно двигает бёдрами, скользя по члену, а Бен стонет и выгибается. Ладно. Так проще.

Бен помогает ей двигаться, что поначалу неудобно, но вскоре она входит в роль. Похоть затуманивает сознание. Никогда прежде она не была такой. Она просто…

Он обхватывает её грудь и облизывает губы. 

— Ты на противозачаточных?

— Нет, — задыхается Рей. Прижавшись к его груди, она трётся о его лобок. — Нет... нет.

— Блять, да. Хорошая девочка.

Она продолжает двигаться до тех пор, пока не кончает — глаза закатываются, дыхание перехватывает. Бен впивается пальцами в кожу на её бёдрах и матерится. Он заполняет её до краёв, и Рей чувствует, как собственные мышцы сжимаются и изгибаются вокруг члена.

Снова оказавшись сверху, он начинает вбиваться в неё быстро и мощно. Страх расцветает в затылке, но Рей думает, что жаловаться сейчас эгоистично. Держа его за бёдра, она слушает, как он задыхается и стонет.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет он. — Так сильно. 

Рей не отвечает. Сердце в груди пропускает удар.

Бен не замолкает. 

— Хочу нагнуть тебя над своим столом и выебать до потери сознания, хочу сделать тебе ребёнка, — он хватает её за бедро и сжимает. — Из тебя получится хорошая мамочка.

— Я... Я не хочу... 

— Тише... тише. Я буду рядом. Я буду рядом, — он улыбается и целует её. — Не волнуйся.

Она волнуется.

Его дыхание учащается, и он трахает её всё быстрее. Кровать скрипит, когда Бен достигает кульминации, и Рей чувствует, как он увеличивается и дёргается внутри её тела. Он не потрудился вытащить. Задыхаясь, он вжимает её в кровать, а она смотрит в потолок.

— О... Боже, — стонет он. — Рей, Рей…

Она паникует. Он кончил в неё. И теперь она может забеременеть. Это отвратительно и страшно, и всё же очень, _очень_ жарко.

Бен дёргает бёдрами, пока не заканчивает. Он смеётся и целует её в лоб, покрывает нежными поцелуями везде, куда может дотянуться, рычит и целует её в челюсть. Она всё ещё слишком эмоциональна, но ей удается хихикнуть и поцеловать его в щёку. Он отстраняется, оставаясь при этом внутри неё, и хмурится, глядя на её слёзы.

У неё дрожит нижняя губа.

— Мне очень жаль.

— О, солнышко. Не извиняйся, — он целует её в кончик носа. — Ты отлично справилась. Моя маленькая мамочка.

Она ударяется в слёзы, и Бен переворачивается, чтобы обнять её и утешить. Он гладит её по спине, пока Рей прижимается к его груди. Ей тепло; она чувствует себя в безопасности. Она не сделала ничего дурного. Теперь только она и Бен.


	17. baby mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ
> 
> в этой главе присутствуют элементы нонкона, поэтому читайте на свой страх и риск.

Небо озаряется жёлтым. Рей просыпается — уже не девственница, покорённая мужчиной, который лежит позади неё.

Она шевелится, и Бен ощущает это. Он зевает ей в затылок и придвигается ближе, вжимаясь членом ей в поясницу. Внутри у неё до сих пор всё болит. 

— Доброе утро, — шепчет он. — Хорошего дня.

Он целует Рей в затылок и, стиснув бедро, раскрывает её, чтобы получить доступ к чувствительному местечку. Как и прошлой ночью, он горячий и тяжёлый. Рей утыкается носом в подушку и выгибается под его прикосновением.

Бен продолжает целовать её в шею. Он двигает бёдрами, дразня, проникая лишь на пару сантиметров. Она стонет, извивается и задыхается, когда он толкается в её тело. И получается у него с трудом. Рей жмурится, когда её учитель врывается в неё. 

— Моя маленькая мамочка, — шепчет он. — Мы одни.

Он трахает её сзади. Перекатившись, Бен ложится на неё сверху, член скользит глубже, и он стонет ей в волосы. Рей прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Он щекочет её бедро. 

— Поговори со мной. Тебе это нравится?

— Я... Не знаю. Я этого не понимаю, — она сглатывает с трудом. — Мне больно.

— Правда? Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Бен вдруг переворачивается на спину и снова сажает её к себе на колени. Теперь они видят друг друга в первых лучах солнца; он в восторге, с улыбкой на лице, а Рей нервничает и дрожит. Он обхватывает её грудь, двигая бёдрами, из-за чего она подпрыгивает. Ей нравится напряжённость члена внутри неё. 

Его тёмные глаза закатываются. 

— Так хорошо?

Прижимаясь к его груди, она пытается притвориться, что так и есть, но на глаза всё равно наворачиваются слёзы. Бен хмурится и приподнимает её.

Он переворачивает её на спину, и Рей волнуется, что он собирается трахнуть её таким образом. Но Бен улыбается и опускается ниже, под одеяло, и Рей не сразу понимает, что происходит. Её бёдра дрожат вокруг его головы.

— Тише, — Бен целует её коленки. — Тебе понравится.

Несколько мгновений она смущается, но потом ей становится слишком хорошо, чтобы загоняться. Она вскрикивает от удивления, а он смеётся, дыша ей во влажную кожу; язык скользит по плоти, которую обычно она исследует только пальцами. Сглотнув с трудом, она стонет.

Ощущения странные, но приятные. Рей переживает, что на вкус она не очень, но Бен обхватывает её бёдра и стонет, поэтому она решает, что это не так.

Она до сих пор слишком нервничает, чтобы кончить, и в конце концов он поднимается по её телу, словно паук. Он целует её в висок и снова пытается войти в неё, и ей всё ещё больно, но Рей боится, что разонравится ему, если начнёт жаловаться. Она цепляется за его плечи, вжимается лбом в ключицу.

Он снова не воспользовался презервативом. Тело Бена обжигает её, когда он вжимает её в кровать, толкается, врывается в неё. Облизывая губы, она морщится от боли.

— Я... Не хочу... — мямлит она, как идиотка. — За... Забеременеть.

Раздражённо фыркнув, Бен вдруг скатывается с неё на спину. Он потирает лицо руками, прячет его в ладонях, потом издает протяжный низкий стон. Под одеялом Рей сжимает бёдра и съёживается.

Бен проводит пальцами по волосам. 

— Знаешь, Рей, взрослые занимаются такими вещами. Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе.

— Нравишься, я просто... 

— А противозачаточные вообще отрава. Из-за которой появляется рак, тромбы и прочее дерьмо, — когда он садится, мышцы спины перекатываются; он вдвое больше неё. — Я думал, что не безразличен тебе. Я имею в виду, я же тебя _люблю_ , так что…

Чёрт. Чёрт.

Она заламывает руки. 

— Я просто не хочу забеременеть.

Бен пожимает плечами и опускает голову, словно ему грустно. Рей пялится ему в спину, и ей становится не по себе при мысли, что у них будет настоящий ребёнок. Бен так хорошо справлялся с куклой, и он такой взрослый. Но она боится, что из-за этого её тело изменится, и самих родов она тоже боится, и всё это будет очень странно.

Но ещё больше ей страшно потерять то, что есть между ней и Беном.

Она касается его бока. 

— Прости.

Он вздыхает и снова пожимает плечами.

— Ничего страшного, солнышко, — взгляд его тёмных глаз скользит вниз по её груди, зависший и голодный. — Ты будешь выглядеть великолепно, когда забеременеешь. Будешь красивой и округлой... С сияющей кожей. Холли этого не хотела.

— Я хочу! — выпаливает Рей, не подумав. Холли не хотела? Это единственное, что разделяет её и Рей. — Хочу. Я хочу этого.

— ...Уверена? Не похоже, что ты готова к сексу.

Так и есть.

Она целует его в плечо, и он снова оказывается на ней. Бен тянется к тумбочке за бутылкой смазки и, выдавив себе в ладонь немного жидкости, целует её в щёку. Потом он снова толкается в неё, и теперь ей почти не больно. Её сердце в груди заходится.

Он вздыхает. 

— Вот так. Моей тесной мамочке не помешает немного смазки, да?

Это и правда помогает. Рей кивает, выгибаясь ему навстречу, и он скользит глубже. Теперь растяжка кажется приятной и _правильной_ , а не болезненной и неестественной. Бен тяжёлый и большой, но Рей это нравится; ей нравится чувствовать на себе его вес.

— Теперь приятно, — шепчет она.

— Да? Правда? — со стоном он входит в неё во всю длину. — Моя сладкая девочка. Я сделаю тебе ребёнка, — он задыхается ей в макушку. — Господи, какая же ты узкая. Боже...

— П... Прости.

Бен качает головой и целует её в губы, скользя языком ей в рот. Обхватив его лицо ладонями, Рей пытается раствориться в ощущениях: в толчках, влажности и наслаждении. Их тела сливаются со странными звуками.

— Не извиняйся, — шепчет Бен. — Я люблю твоё тело. Красивое внутри и снаружи, — вцепившись в матрас, он целует её в шею. — Теперь ты такая славная, влажная и расслабленная... И такая хорошая. Моя милая мамочка с милым округлым животиком.

— Ты не уйдешь? — нервно спрашивает она. — Не подумаешь, что я мерзкая?

Убрав волосы с её лица, Бен начинает трахать её быстрее. Он улыбается, из-за чего его тёмные глаза сияют. Рей уверена, что он её любит.

— Никогда, — шепчет Бен. — Ты всё, что мне нужно, Рей. Моя идеальная мамочка, — он облизывает губы и его глаза закатываются. — Прекрасная невинная киска... знавшая только мой член. Ты вся моя.

— Я... Я...

— Я знаю... Знаю, тише. 

Кровать скрипит и трясётся, пока он продолжает её трахать. У Рей перехватывает дыхание, когда она кончает, скуля и дёргаясь, и вскоре он следует за ней. Бен рычит, изливаясь внутрь неё, снова не потрудившись вытащить. Она чувствует, как член в ней странно подёргивается.

Закончив, Бен задыхается.

— Идеально, — шепчет он, целуя её в висок. — Мы сделаем прекрасного ребёнка, мамочка.


	18. campers

Она не уверена, какие фильмы правдивы — те, в которых говорится, что секс на самом деле мало что значит, или те, которые настаивают, что этот потрясающий опыт меняет вас навсегда. Сама Рей, без конца переключаясь между двумя полярными противоположностями, зависает где-то посередине. Что она должна чувствовать?

— Чёрт! Блядские крысы! 

Они на футоне; Бен играет в Call of Duty, в то время как Рей вбивает в гугл « _только что лишилась девственности_ ». Она сидит между его длинных ног — спиной к груди, и старается держать телефон так, чтобы он не заметил. Во время игры он много бормочет и матерится. Парни странные.

Она кликает на многообещающую ссылку. 

— Тебе стоит играть в покемонов. Это легко и совсем ненапряжно.

Бен слегка дёргается, снова возвращаясь в игру. На неё внимания он не обращает.

— Да? — рассеянно спрашивает он, щёлкая кнопками на джойстике. — В покемонах я не могу убивать людей.

— Нет... наверное, нет.

Продолжая гуглить, она решает держать рот на замке. Ей не хочется ему надоедать. Может быть, она поговорит об этом с Роуз... Но у неё ещё не было секса, так что, возможно, подруга просто не поймёт. Рей не хочется её пугать. Ведь тогда Роуз спросит, с кем встречается Рей, и ей придется соврать.

Похоже, смешанные чувства — обычное дело. Она отбрасывает переживания в сторону, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, и слушает, как мистер Соло, играя, бурчит и ругается. В какой-то момент он отбрасывает джойстик в сторону и раздражённо фыркает.

— Давай попробуем сделать ребёнка? — приспустив штаны, он сажает её к себе на колени. — Пожалуйста?

Он начинает трахать её прежде, чем Рей успевает ответить или воспротивиться. Она роняет телефон, когда Бен с довольным рыком толкается в неё, насаживая её на толстый член. Затем он приподнимает и поворачивает её лицом к себе. Цепляясь за его плечи, Рей проводит ладонями по его груди.

Бен улыбается. 

— Моя хорошенькая мамочка, — застонав, он целует её в подбородок. — Ты, блять, просто безупречна. Давай, скользи своей маленькой киской вверх и вниз, солнышко. Такая славная и тесная.

С покрасневшими щеками Рей с трудом сглатывает, двигаясь на нём. 

— М-м-м... Извини, если это странно.

Он смещается, опуская ноги на пол, и Рей устраивается у него на коленях. Бен сжимает её бёдра, помогая ей скользить по своему члену. Взяв её за подбородок, он целует Рей за ухом.

— Не странно, — шепчет он. — Идеально.

***

Она словно парит.

Мистер Соло хочет, чтобы она забеременела, и он её _любит_. Вращаясь в своём кресле утром в понедельник, он одёргивает воротник, и все замечают засосы у него на шее. Улыбаясь, Рей кусает губы. Она оставила на нём следы. Он — её, он принадлежит ей. Они принадлежат друг другу.

Базин фыркает. 

— Что случилось с вашей шеей, учитель?

Коснувшись одной отметины, Бен со вздохом откидывается назад.

— Маленькой девочке просто не понять.

***

— Мисс Ниима?

Роуз топчется рядом с ней, когда мистер Соло окликает её. Подруга колеблется, но берёт с Рей обещание созвониться с ней попозже. Рей проскальзывает в класс, и Бен запирает за ней дверь. По коже у неё несутся мурашки.

Откинувшись на спинку чёрного стула, Бен манит её к себе.

— Идите ко мне, мисс Ниима, — он раздвигает ноги. — Давайте поболтаем.

Рей следует к нему. Мистер Соло притягивает её к себе на колени, и они целуются. Его язык скользит ей в рот, и Рей чувствует, как упирающийся ей между бёдер член твердеет. Она скулит и ёрзает.

Он целует её в шею. 

— Моя хорошая девочка готова завести со мной ребёнка, — у него перехватывает дыхание. — Сядь в моё кресло. Я хочу попробовать твою киску.

Ах. Блять.

Бен помогает ей подняться, а потом стягивает с неё трусики. Толкнув в кресло, он ныряет под стол и притягивает её за бёдра ближе к себе. Она ловит взгляд его тёмных глаз, и он ухмыляется, когда скользит языком по её складочкам. Подмахивая бёдрами, Рей задыхается. О... _О_!

Она на седьмом небе. Его губы скользят к клитору и он ласкает её языком до тех пор, пока она не начинает толкаться ему в рот. Глотая воздух, она замечает на столе проверенные тесты. Ха! Кайдел получила четвёрку!

Раскинувшись в кресле мистера Соло, она извивается и постанывает, дёргая бёдрами напротив его рта. Он ласкает её до тех пор, пока она не уступает оргазму, кончая со слабым стоном. Корчась, она кусает костяшки пальцев.

Облизывая губы, Бен выглядывает из-под стола.

— Блять, — качая головой, он тянется к ней. — Я люблю тебя пиздец как.


	19. i love you

С тех пор большую часть времени она проводит в квартире мистера Соло.

Обычно она под ним — на спине или на животе — и он трахает её без презерватива. Ему нравится смотреть порно и вынуждать её лежать неподвижно после того, как он кончит, чтобы сперма не вытекла из неё сразу. А Рей делает то, что ей велят. Это у неё получается лучше всего.

Они смотрят кучу фильмов, выкуривают уйму травки и выпивают немало спиртного. И Рей надеется, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы он полюбил её.

— Когда забеременеешь, тебе придётся завязать.

Глядя на Бена, она моргает. Сейчас он сверху, нежно движется в ней, входя до упора. Она под кайфом; кивает в знак согласия и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, загипнотизированная его приоткрытыми губами, довольной улыбкой и ритмичными толчками. 

— Ладно, — бормочет она.

— Я люблю тебя, — задыхаясь, он на секунду закрывает глаза. — Я так люблю тебя, Рей. Мы поженимся, когда ты повзрослеешь.

— Хорошо.

Не прекращая двигать бёдрами, Бен крепко целует её. Извиваясь под ним, Рей сосредотачивается на ощущении члена, заполняющего её снова и снова, а затем распадается на части со слабым всхлипом. Мышцы трепещут и сжимаются, увлекая его за собой.

— Ох, ебать, — рычит он. — Блять...

Он резко дёргается. Кажется, ей нравится, когда он груб с ней. Выгибаясь ему навстречу, она закрывает глаза, пока он стонет ей на ухо и, сбиваясь с ритма, изливается внутрь неё. И в этот момент ей кажется, что она дома.

Ей нравится, как под пальцами перекатываются его мышцы. Нравится чувствовать, будто она в состоянии контролировать его — даже если ненадолго и только во время секса — пока он стонет и шепчет ей на ухо. С помощью своего тела она управляет этим огромным мужчиной. Дикость.

Закончив, Бен скатывается с неё и потирает лицо.

— Боже, ты потрясающая, — его вспотевшая грудь вздымается. — Я так тебя люблю.

Рей заламывает руки, пока из неё вытекает его сперма.

— ...Правда? — неуверенно спрашивает она.

Моргнув, он поворачивается к ней и хмурится. Прошло уже пару месяцев, и Рей немного эмоциональна. Она до сих пор не забеременела и чувствует, будто подводит его.

Замурлыкав, Бен обнимает её. Рей сворачивается клубочком в его объятиях и плачет ему в шею, в ужасе от того, что он бросит её и она снова останется совсем одна. Ей нужно забеременеть. Если же нет...

— Тише, — шепчет Бен. — Тише... Всё хорошо, солнышко. Я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что, — он утыкается носом ей в волосы. — Ты молода — иногда требуется время, чтобы зачать ребёнка. Я буду любить тебя, сколько бы времени это ни заняло, и продолжу любить тебя, если этого не случится.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно, — он крепко обнимает её. — С нашей самой первой встречи. 

Она ревёт ещё немножко, потом они встают и кушают пиццу, потом курят на футоне.

Потом она снова под Беном. На смятых простынях в его кровати она лежит на животе, пока он трахает её сзади. Её телефон вибрирует из-за входящих сообщений от Роуз, но Рей похер. Закрыв глаза, она теряется в выворачивающих наизнанку ощущениях от его члена, и в его рычании и стонах. Он её _хочет_.


	20. and the beat goes on

Внезапно Рей оказывается жертвой.

Она не чувствует себя таковой. Её расстраивают задающие вопросы полицейские и хмурящиеся терапевты. Они сочувствуют ей. Они думают, что она не хотела этого — не хотела его. Потому что он старше, а она женщина намного моложе.

_Женщина_. Она больше не девочка.

Офицер вздыхает. 

— Бедняжка.

— Вы бы так не говорили, если бы мы поменялись ролями! — огрызается Рей. — Если бы я была парнем, а он женщиной, вы бы сказали, что ему повезло!

Они сочувствуют, и это последнее, чего ей хочется. Она хочет вернуть Бена, но они его забрали.

Вот так она и познакомилась с его мамой: невысокой, сильной женщиной с цепким взглядом. Она защищает Бена в суде и добивается смягчения приговора. Он даже получает возможность условно-досрочного освобождения. Она чертовски хороший адвокат.

Лея оценивает её за пределами зала суда. Она сердито смотрит на Рей, как будто обвиняя, но потом её нижняя губа начинает дрожать, и она обнимает Рей, которая обнимает её в ответ и плачет пожилой женщине в плечо. Как же сильно ей хочется вернуть его.

***

— Я должна была рассказать, Рей. Ты же ребёнок.

У Рей дрожат руки. Роуз пытается поговорить с ней, впервые с тех пор, как её забрали из школы. Они видятся впервые с тех пор, как Роуз совершила немыслимое. Разрушила её жизнь.

Рей её ненавидит. Она трёт глаза, едва сдерживая слёзы.

— Его посадят, — бормочет она. — На три года.

— Угу, — обернувшись, Роуз смотрит на закат. — Он выйдет, когда тебе исполнится девятнадцать. Кажется, повезло ему.

— Возраст — это всего лишь число.

Роуз пожимает плечами. 

— Легко говорить, когда ты старше.

***

...Одиночество снова поглощает её.

Последний раз она видела Бена перед судом, с тех пор как адвокаты согласились не вынуждать её давать показания. Он выглядел грустным, но пытался улыбнуться ей. Он уедет ненадолго, но Рей будет безумно по нему скучать.

Почти каждую ночь она лежит в постели и смотрит в потолок. У неё снова началась депрессия. Ни травки, ни выпивки, ни секса. Она скучает по тому, как он шептал всякие нежности ей на ухо.

Она — жертва, но не чувствует себя таковой. Ей грустно. Никому не под силу заполнить пустоту, которую он оставил после себя. Рей злится, что Роуз их сдала, и теперь все мальчики в школе думают о ней, как о шлюхе. Она не крутая. Парень, трахающий училку, — это круто. Девушка, трахающая учителя, — шлюха. Ей конец. 

Поэтому она лежит дома, плачет и надеется, что три года пролетят незаметно. Говорят, Бен её изнасиловал. Они говорят, что она не могла дать согласия. Рей никогда не поддакивает психотерапевтам или копам, потому что не должна этого делать.

Мама Бена переводит её на домашнее обучение, пока Рей не закончит школу. Лея — милая леди, но херни она не потерпит. 

Она заставляет Рей вставать, одеваться и выходить из дома. Дважды в неделю она привозит Рей к Бену, и они с ним обычно плачут и планируют, что будут делать, когда он освободится. Рей это не волнует. Ей просто хочется, чтобы он вернулся к ней поскорее. 

И сейчас, лёжа дома в постели, спустя пару месяцев после того, как обрушились новости, Рей снова совсем одна. Но до встречи с Беном она всегда была одна.

Вздыхая, она закрывает глаза, положив руку на свой выросший живот. Их малышка толкается и прижимает свою ладошку к её руке — нежное напоминание о том, как сильно её отец любит Рей. Он _любит_ её. Рей знает, что любит.

— Я в порядке, — шепчет она. — Всё в порядке, солнышко.


End file.
